Libros Viejos
by AlmaVieja
Summary: La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. La de Levi Ackerman huele a metal y sangre. Y cuando se encuentran, la sangre se derrama sobre los libros, los arruina, los apesta, los degenera. Los deshoja. [Yaoi, mature, MUCHO angst]
1. Libros Viejos y Sueños Rotos

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. La de Levi Ackerman huele a metal y sangre. Las cosas que los conforman. Las cosas que tienen impregnadas bajo cada tejido, invisibles pero burbujeantes como agua hirviendo a punto de rebosar. Y podría rebosar todo, si no se tiene cuidado, porque cuando el caporal Levi clava sus ojos filosos en las pupilas abiertas y acuosas del menor, sabe que podría cortarlo todo en pedazos, como a un titán, dejarlo hecho una masa sangrienta y pegajosa en el suelo.

El pulgar del superior se mueve inconscientemente sobre la tela de la camiseta de Armin. Su mano de asesino le ha tomado con fuerza del antebrazo y ya no recuerda por qué, así que asume que ha de inventarse un motivo. O quizá no, porque es Levi Ackerman y no necesita justificar todas las cosas que hace, y mucho menos a un recluta como cincuenta rangos por debajo de él.

Levi huele los libros viejos y los sueños rotos, los siente en la lengua. Se pintan en lo blanco de sus ojos. Su pulgar se ha quedado quieto y Armin ha fruncido lo más levemente el ceño.

—¿Capitán?

Levi nota que no están lo bastante cerca como para que sienta su aliento caliente sobre su piel fría. Parpadea una sola vez, muy despacio. Entonces le suelta sin ninguna delicadeza, se da la vuelta y se va. Cero explicaciones. Siente la mirada detrás de su cabeza y sonríe. Se pregunta si Arlert también siente la mirada de él cuando está de espaldas, si sabrá que Levi lleva un tiempo indecente observándolo… indecentemente.

La vida de Levi antes de los Survey Corps era un cuento de terror. Supervivencia, su vida siempre se ha tratado de supervivencia. La adrenalina era tan fuerte que no tenía tiempo para sentir nada más. La adrenalina era como su sangre, corriendo por sus venas las veinticuatro horas del día, forzándolo a ir más allá de sus límites, forzándolo a ser abominable.

Es una bestia encerrada en la apariencia de un hombre pequeño. Tanta ira contenida en tan poco cuerpo, es normal que explote seguido.

Antes había muchos vicios con los que entretenerse. Olvidarse. Las hojas de una planta medicinal que crece en los cerros al este de la pared exterior, deshidratadas y hechas polvo, quemadas en rollos de papel, aspiradas. El alcohol. Y. _Otras._

No es que en los Survey Corps no exista eso. Un montón de gente joven, hombres y mujeres enfrentando la posibilidad de morir todos los días, es normal que busquen rutas de escape, formas de sentir más en menos tiempo, es normal que tomen decisiones precipitadas. Levi ha visto a sus subordinados enrollándose entre ellos infinidad de veces. Él ha participado en el juego infinidad de veces. Es normal.

Pero.

El grupo de Eren es distinto. Tienen unas personalidades muy fuertes, muy jóvenes, muy inexperimentadas. La mitad no sabe lo que es sufrir de verdad y la otra mitad lo sabe en exceso. Están enfermos, lastimados, rotos en muchas partes, ocultándose las heridas como un perro triste que se lame las llagas. Sin embargo, también es verdad que por culpa de Eren tienen una cantidad insalubre de _esperanza_. Algo que los Survey Corps no podían darse el lujo de tener a menudo _antes,_ pero tener un titán de su lado lo cambia todo. Tienen tanta esperanza que no tienen esa urgencia por vivir de más que era normal tener antes, y por eso…

En el baño de su habitación, Levi exhala pesadamente. Su mano se mueve de arriba abajo rítmica y violentamente, como si quisiera arrancarse algo. Sí, le gustaría arrancarse ese deseo insano. Le gustaría arrancarse la imagen de Armin Arlert vestido de mujer de la cabeza. Le gustaría deshacerse del recuerdo de la mirada lasciva de aquel hombre que parecía ansioso por devorárselo, sin importar si era chico o chica.

Gime. Se libera. Por un rato. La próxima vez, cuando tome a Arlert desprevenido, se asegurará de estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento hirviendo –él se imagina que _hierve_ como el sol al medio día– sobre la piel, para saber a qué sabe, cómo se siente, para poder imaginarlo sinfín de veces. Se maldice. Es patético e inapropiado. Pero cuando imagina a Arlert respirándole en la piel, _gimiendo_ , quizá, el corazón se le acelera. Ha pensado en todas las maneras en las que podría hacer _algo,_ pero el problema es que Armin siempre está pegado al estúpido de Eren o al aún más estúpido de Kirschtein. Y por las miradas que Kirschtein a veces le lanza, Levi tiene ligeras sospechas de que su acecho podría no haber pasado tan desapercibido como él ha pensado.

Sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Sabe también que hay mil hombres y mujeres dispuestos a estar con él. Joder, Hanji lo hace todo muy bien, como una loca, y además suele estar dispuesta sin importar la hora del día, a menos que esté sumergida en alguno de sus estudios/experimentos demenciales. Pero cuando Levi piensa en ello se desanima inmediatamente.

Él quiere a Arlert.

Este día, tres días después del día en que tomó a Armin por el brazo, ha mandado a Eren y a Jean a cortar leña. Ha enviado a Mikasa y a Sasha a montar vigilancia. Y Connie está con los animales. Designó a Armin para hacer la limpieza y notó claramente la mirada de pocos amigos que Kirschtein le dedicó, pero la ignoró con mucha satisfacción.

—Arlert, ¿qué es esto? —llama la atención del rubio a la superficie de una mesita que está junto a una pared de la cocina. Armin le mira, mira el lugar señalado, y se acerca. Levi sonríe por dentro. Armin se acerca _por voluntad propia,_ que quede muy claro. Armin examina la cuestión con sus grandes ojos azules, y es que él es mucho más cuidadoso y presta más atención que el resto –a excepción, quizá, de Mikasa–, por lo que sería de extrañar que hubiese dejado algo sin limpiar bien. Y la realidad es que no lo ha hecho. Pero a Levi no le importa ser un tramposo. Hay una leve mancha de harina en la mesa.

—Oh, disculpe, capitán —dice el chico y levanta el trapo que trae en la mano para limpiar la mancha. Levi le pone la mano encima y le guía.

—Así, con fuerza —dice impasible, presionando la mano de Armin y moviéndola a voluntad. Armin se paraliza un poco, lo siente, y luego asiente. Se deja guiar. Levi vuelve a sonreír por dentro. _En cuántas cosas más se dejará guiar._ De nueva cuenta mueve el pulgar inconscientemente, rozándolo en el costado de la mano del menor, hasta el nudillo. Es una caricia suave y más directa que la de hace tres días, porque es piel contra piel, y siente al rubio tensarse—. Mira bien —indica—, ¿se ha quitado? —hala la mano de Armin para hacerla a un lado y dejar el sitio limpiado expuesto. Su mano sigue sobre la de Armin, con fuerza. El rubio baja un poco el rostro tal como se esperaba para mirar con cuidado. Inhala. Exhala. Es apenas, pero Levi lo siente, su aliento cálido. Aprieta el puño con más fuerza y ve a los ojos azules dirigirse a sus manos unidas. Después éstos se elevan, todo lo grandes que son, para mirarlo a él.

—¿Ca-pitán? —ha hecho una leve pausa, Levi la siente, sabe que Arlert está percatándose de que hay algo fuera de lugar. Le suelta. Y se va.

Seis días después se han mudado a un nuevo lugar. Levi vuelve a arreglárselas para mandar a todos fuera, esta vez por una mejor cantidad de tiempo, y dejar a Arlert en la casa, con la excusa de que es mejor para limpiar que todo el resto de "ustedes inútiles". Nadie puede rebatirlo.

Levi le observa limpiar una de las habitaciones desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados, como si evaluara la calidad de su trabajo, lo cual en realidad no tiene sentido alguno dado que ha asegurado que "confía" en sus habilidades para limpiar. Y Armin debe saberlo, porque es inteligente, que si está ahí observándolo es por otro motivo. Cuando el menor se acerca a la cama para desempolvar una lámpara vieja, Levi lo siente.

El impulso. La locura.

Se acerca a pasos agigantados y veloces y Armin se sobresalta cuando siente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Capi-tán? ¿Su-cede algo?

Las pausas otra vez. Armin voltea levemente el rostro, lo más que se le permite estando de espaldas, y clava un ojo color cielo en él. Levi baja las manos, recorriéndole los brazos. Le siente estremecerse, y hasta ahora no es consciente de que está sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, pero como un maniático. Armin observa una de sus manos. Levi le toma de las muñecas, las atrae hacia atrás, nota que Armin inmediatamente se pone más nervioso, vuelve a mirarle rápidamente.

—Capitán, ¿qué…? —Levi toma las dos muñecas con una mano. Sus manos son fuertes, poderosas, macabras. Rodea el cuello de Armin con el brazo libre y lo hala hacia él, presionándolo contra su pecho. Armin ha volteado el rostro al frente y se ha quedado callado. Tiembla. Pero no dice nada, no se resiste.

Levi le respira sobre el cabello, junto a la oreja. Armin hace un sonidito, como un suspiro suave. No es suficiente. Levi analiza la situación. La cama está a un lado. Están solos por un rato. Armin está aquí y está a su merced. Piensa. Analiza. Después de todo, él es un monstruo. Tan sólo está disfrazado de ser humano normal. Pero nada es normal. Armin tampoco es normal. Es un niño genio demasiado avispado para su edad. Demasiado lastimado y demasiado idealista. Demasiado todo. Y Levi lo quiere. _Ya._

—¿Quieres descansar, Arlert? —susurra en su oído con una suavidad que no le pertenece. Armin niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Levi suspira, impaciente—. No tiene nada de malo descansar de vez en cuando.

—Estoy bien, ca-capitán —el temblor ahora está en su voz. Levi suspira junto a su oído, Armin se vuelve a estremecer.

—Yo creo que no —musita suave y dulce, venenoso, sugerente, y quiere arrancarse a Armin de la piel y de los pensamientos pero lo tiene más cerca que nunca. Su cuerpo se agita con la excitación, la expectación, el deseo de esa piel con olor a libros viejos y sueños rotos. Mueve el brazo que tiene en su cuello para deslizarle unos dedos por debajo de la camisa, sobre la clavícula. La piel está hirviendo bajo su tacto helado. Levi no nota que se relame los labios. Ni que Armin ha cerrado con fuerza los ojos.

—Capitán… por favor… —susurra en un hilo de voz que suena a aire. Levi se detiene un instante. Suena la puerta de la cabaña. Levi se aleja de inmediato.

—Termina tu trabajo, Arlert —y, sin más, sale de la habitación. Armin permanece de pie en el mismo sitio por un rato, aterrorizado y confundido.

En las siguientes dos semanas, Armin hace lo posible por no quedarse a solas con Levi. Levi lo sabe. Y está seguro de que Jean también se da cuenta, y éste le lanza unas miradas terribles cuando cree que nadie lo mira. Pero él las ignora olímpicamente.

Como Levi no logra quedarse solo con Armin en la casa, idea algo diferente. Lo manda solo a recolectar unas frutas en un sitio algo alejado de la cabaña, y lejos también de donde estarán los demás. Mikasa protesta inicialmente, y entonces ocurre lo impensable.

—Iré con él si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, Ackerman —lo dice sin ninguna afectación, con cara de fastidio. Mikasa se calla y no parece que la propuesta le fascine particularmente –después de todo es perceptiva y seguro que ha notado algo en el comportamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos–, pero tampoco encuentra forma de rebatirla.

—Sí, está bien —y ella tampoco tiene emoción alguna en el rostro. Lanza una mirada a Armin. Armin, cuando ella le mira, intenta lucir tranquilo.

—Capitán, no tiene qué.

—No hay alternativa, Ackerman no dejará de molestarme si no lo hago. Largo todos, a trabajar.

Dicho esto, él mismo empieza a encaminarse hacia el sitio designado, sin esperar a Armin ni a nadie. Eventualmente Armin lo sigue. Y pronto están los dos aislados en el interior del bosque. Levi avanza hasta que llegan al sitio. Voltea a ver a Armin quien, al parecer, estaba observándolo. El menor desvía rápidamente la mirada y se dirige hacia los arbustos altos y frondosos que hay ahí, arrodillándose frente a ellos. Levi le contempla. Cada movimiento, cada tensar de músculo, cada temblor, cada torpeza innecesaria, cada movimiento de los dedos. Está cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre un árbol.

—¿Eres virgen?

Armin básicamente se paraliza y, cuando voltea a verlo, sus ojos azules lucen completamente escandalizados.

—¿P-perdón?

—¿Eres virgen? —repite la pregunta tal cual y sin miramientos. Armin le observa con la misma mirada estupefacta. Los labios entreabiertos. Y no es capaz de responder. Cuando Levi se descruza de brazos y se separa del árbol, el menor prácticamente se encoge en su lugar, como si supiera que alguien está a punto de pegarle.

—Capitán, no… —dice, poniéndose de pie y volteándose en dirección al hombre. No dice "no _qué_ ", pero Levi tiene una idea de lo que pretende enunciar.

—No tiene nada de malo, Arlert. Es lo normal entre los Survey Corps. No pienses que serás el primer subordinado con el que lo he hecho.

Armin parpadea con incredulidad ante sus palabras, porque estas hablan como si fuera seguro que entre ellos dos pasará algo. El menor no sabe qué decir, cómo actuar, cómo salirse de esta situación. Por un mero milisegundo, su mente se pregunta si no será mejor simplemente dejar que ocurra y seguir con su vida, ya que al parecer es algo inevitable.

Pero no quiere.

Pero el capitán sí.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero sus ideas están puestas en pausa. Ante la carencia de respuesta, Levi empieza a acercarse. Armin se plantea la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas se quedan dónde están. Está consciente de que tiembla de pies a cabeza. Está consciente de que no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer.

Levi le toma de la cintura. Le jala hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos hacen contacto, sin delicadeza, y le mira intensamente a los ojos. Armin le mira de vuelta, sintiéndose al borde del llanto. No sabe qué hacer con las manos, así que simplemente cierra los puños. Levi sonríe. No parece una sonrisa horrible o desagradable, luce bastante normal, tranquila… suave. Armin le ve acercarse y no sabe qué hacer. Los labios ajenos se posan sobre los suyos, succionan con fuerza, lamen, chupan, la lengua intenta meterse entre sus labios pero él no quiere separarlos. Pone sus manos en los antebrazos, intentando empujar, pero Levi es más fuerte que él. Deja de besarlo y le mira.

—Abre la boca —ordena.

—No —puede sentir sus labios fríos, ensalivados con saliva ajena.

—Arlert, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, ¿cuál prefieres? —pregunta el otro y Armin frunce un poco el ceño y los labios. Sin dar lugar a respuesta, Ackerman vuelve a atacar, esta vez más demandante, chocando los dientes con su piel. Muerde suave y sensual y Armin gime, no de placer sino de sorpresa y confusión. Siente la sonrisa del capitán encima de él. Las manos se empiezan a mover en su espalda y una baja hasta un glúteo, apretándolo. Armin vuelve a gemir, más fuerte, separa los labios por la sorpresa y siente la lengua dura del capitán meterse a su boca inmediatamente. No puede volver a cerrar los labios, al menos no sin herir al capitán, y las manos se mueven sobre él tocándolo sin pudor, y es demasiado, no puede evitar emitir sonidos, intentos de protesta que suenan a una mezcla entre gemido y suspiro. Toma al capitán de las mejillas pensando que podrá separar su rostro de él, y la voz grave del mayor deja salir un suspiro gutural que se sumerge en su boca. Armin se queda estático. Levi se separa finalmente de él y le observa con cuidado. El rubio está completamente sonrojado y confundido, con los ojos llorosos, y la visión excita a Levi más allá de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Le lame la comisura de los labios. Armin siente un escalofrío y le suelta del rostro, poniéndole esta vez las manos en los hombros.

—Voy a ser bueno contigo, Arlert —dice el capitán y Armin lo observa. Los ojos añil están sumergidos en lujuria y Armin no sabe cómo reaccionar. Jamás alguien le había tratado de esta forma. Jamás siquiera él había pensado en alguien _de esta forma._ Frunce otra vez el entrecejo y los labios y Levi _casi_ se ríe—. Recuéstate —dice, desenvolviendo sus brazos y dejando sus manos en su cintura. Pero Armin niega con la cabeza. Levi levanta una ceja. Y lo siguiente que hace es levantar las manos y entonces lanzarlas con fuerza al frente, empujando a Armin que no atina a hacer nada más que caer sobre su retaguardia y sus manos. Y en un instante Levi está encima de él, sentado sobre sus piernas y empujándole de los hombros. Armin se resiste. Hace fuerza para intentar no ser recostado y aprieta las muñecas de Levi pretendiendo alejarlas. Levi gruñe y, repentinamente, le da un cabezazo, directamente contra la frente.

Armin queda aturdido por el dolor. En un segundo su espalda ha caído sobre el césped y Levi está chupándole y mordiéndole el cuello, apoyándose con un brazo cuya mano se hunde en su cabello rubio y tocándole un muslo por encima de la ropa con el otro. Después le toca la entrepierna. Armin siente las lágrimas rebosando de sus ojos y no quiere llorar, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

—No, por favor, capitán, no… —suplica, intentando alejarlo con las manos sin éxito. Levi gruñe contra su piel, le lame hasta la mejilla, le besa ahí, mientras sigue masajeándole entre las piernas. Armin se retuerce debajo de él, sumergido en una mezcla de emociones violentas y reacciones indeseadas. El calor, el masaje, la lengua lujuriosa están haciéndole cosas a su cuerpo que él no desea. Su frente duele, su cara arde de vergüenza y miedo. Levi le lame los labios temblorosos y finalmente mete la mano bajo la ropa. Armin gime por la sorpresa, el contacto de piel contra piel se siente… el cadete siente un espasmo de placer recorrerle, y no quiere, pero la mano del capitán se cierra sobre él y empieza a masajearle de arriba abajo como un experto mientras su lengua y labios siguen dedicándole sensuales y húmedas caricias en el rostro, el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. Armin ya no sabe qué hacer con las manos, porque no le sirven para nada, así que las deja caer y voltea el rostro hacia un lado. Levi le lame con fuerza aprovechando el nuevo acceso a su piel y él suspira. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo la mano que sigue moviéndose sobre él y sus puños se encogen sobre la tierra. Levi se separa de su cuerpo, quedando sentado sobre él. El menor apenas abre los ojos, pero no le mira. Levi deja de tocarlo un momento, sacando la mano de sus pantalones y moviéndose lo suficiente para jalarlos hacia abajo y retirarlos.

Armin vuelve a estremecerse al sentirse semidesnudo y expuesto, pero no hace nada más. Sigue mirando hacia un lado. Permite que se le separen las piernas, dejando espacio para el torso del capitán entre ellas. Su miembro, ya inevitablemente excitado, vuelve a ser tomado. Es masajeado un momento antes de que la lengua suave y húmeda del capitán se pose en su base, lamiéndole hasta la punta. Armin gime bajo, sintiendo su piel arder. La lengua del capitán ahora le lame en medio de la punta, metiéndose, presionando fuerte, y luego chupa un poco. Después un poco más. Y así, hasta que más cantidades de su piel son consumidas por la boca del capitán, húmedo, caliente y a un ritmo irresistible. Armin vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a apretar los puños, temblando, moviéndose entre el rechazo y el placer forzado. Levi chupa y lame mientras mueve la boca de arriba abajo, y luego le suelta un momento sólo para humedecerse los dedos de una mano con saliva y llevarlos a la base de su escroto. Le da una lamida entre los testículos y vuelve a tomar el miembro con su boca.

Armin no sabe qué hacer, porque quiere dejar de sentir placer, quiere arrancarse al capitán, pero al mismo tiempo quiere terminar, así, de esta forma torturantemente placentera. Empieza a sentirlo cerca y el capitán aumenta su ritmo como si lo supiera. Sus dedos húmedos se mueven masajeándole en un punto de placer, y Armin no puede evitarlo, no puede parar, gime con fuerza y respira hondo y termina dentro de la boca de Levi, suspirando después con cierta agitación mientras el hombre retira sus labios de él.

Una vez que ha terminado, Armin ya no sabe qué va a ocurrir. Se queda quieto y sin decir nada, con la mirada hacia un lado. Está avergonzado. Desea que todo termine. Quiere regresar a la cabaña y no volver a estar solo con el capitán nunca más, y un miedo le recorre cuando piensa que quizá eso es imposible. Que él encontrará la manera. De alguna forma…

Reprime el llanto. No sirve de nada. Sus ojos se fruncen con tristeza. Levi lleva su rostro hasta el suyo.

—¿Ves? —susurra cerca de sus labios y le da un beso caliente—. Te dije que sería bueno contigo —sonríe sobre su piel. Después se separa, se levanta—. Vístete —ordena, y se da la vuelta para largarse. Por ahora le basta con esto porque ha tocado y poseído por completo a Arlert y le ha oído gemir genuinamente.

Pero sabe bien que en algún punto necesitará más.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Omaigá, ¿qué está pasando aquí? D:_

 _Pues nada. Para los que lean esto por primera vez, este es un fic Rivarmin que ya está terminado. Lo publiqué por primera vez hace un par de años, me parece, pero por diversas circunstancias terminé borrándolo. Ahora decidí traerlo de vuelta, ojalá les guste c:_

 _Para los que ya habían leído Libros Viejos antes, pues qué decir. No quiero darles una explicación demasiado tediosa de por qué decidí salirme del fandom, pero básicamente empecé a sentirme incómoda por varios factores. Creo que a estas alturas las explicaciones sobran y aburren, así que sólo quiero contarles el motivo por el que decidí revivir la historia._

 _Y bueno, haciéndolo lo más breve posible, el otro día quise buscar y releer uno de los fics más bellos que he leído en toda la vida, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que, al parecer, había sido borrado. La verdad es que me sentí bastante decepcionada de no haber podido releerlo por lo menos una vez._

 _Ahora, no estoy sugiriendo que LV sea una obra de arte, pero sé que hay gente que le tenía cariño, y varias personas me comentaron en algún momento que les había resultado triste que el fic desapareciera y no poder volver a leerlo. Entonces decidí que, si a mí me había parecido tan feo no poder releer aquel fic al que tanto afecto le tuve, era injusto que yo les hiciera lo mismo a otras personas D:_

 _So! Libros Viejos is back. Perdonen quienes lo extrañaron. Gracias muchas a todos los que en su momento apoyaron esta historia y espero que les caiga bien poder volver a leerla c: y por cierto, también resubí "El Conserje" y "Estás Vivo" pero no aquí, sino en AO3. Me pueden encontrar con el mismo nick._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capi!_

 _PS.- Agradezco la portada a su creadora._


	2. Libros Viejos y Advertencias

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

Armin sabe que no puede llorar. Mientras corta las zanahorias que Connie trajo el otro día para ponerlas en el estofado que Sasha prepara, con el capitán Levi sentado atrás, como si cualquier cosa, mirando una hoja de papel al tiempo que Eren, Jean y Connie se esfuerzan por sostener una conversación que se cae a pedazos, porque tampoco es que tengan mucho de qué hablar últimamente, es lo que pasa cuando se vive juntos y se ven las caras cada segundo de cada día. El fuego de la estufa está caliente y entibiece la cocina fría de noche, una lámpara de aceite brilla en una esquina y por fuera la luz de la luna penetra los rincones, abalanzándose sobre los cristales de las ventanas. Connie se ríe de alguna intrascendencia y Sasha se voltea para que se le repita el chiste. Armin permanece enfocado en su tarea porque no quiere voltear. No quiere encontrarse de frente con la enfermiza normalidad que se desprende del capitán, como si todo siguiera igual, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras sus ojos de ópalo recorren aquel papel desconocido y una de sus piernas se balancea sobre la otra, intrascendente, imperturbable. A Armin le recorren escalofríos de a ratos, cuando piensa que, quizá, el capitán ha levantado las irises por sólo un segundo para mirarle. Sus manos se mueven de forma mecánica. Cortar, cortar y cortar, después empujar todo a la olla. Sasha se ríe también cuando le explican la broma, le da unas palmaditas a Armin en el hombro como si esperara hacerlo cómplice de su buen humor. Armin la mira. Sonríe. Forzado. Sasha se le queda mirando, su sonrisa quedando mal colgada, como si se rellenara de un poco de incertidumbre.

¿Es obvio?

El rubio regresa la mirada velozmente a sus zanahorias. Corta rápido.

—¿Estás bien, Armin? —inquiere la pelirroja. Armin voltea a verla inadecuadamente presuroso y asiente, y sonríe, y dice que sí con una voz que se tambalea. Sasha no es que parezca convencida, pero sonríe también y suelta que "está bien", como si sí se lo tragara. Ha de saber que no hay que forzar verdades fuera de las personas en momentos inadecuados, y este no es el momento para nada. Así que se quedan así, él sigue cortando y ella hace girar una cuchara de madera dentro de la olla, soltándole una que otra especia dentro, un lujo que se dan sólo porque encontraron algunas almacenadas en la bodega de esta nueva casa.

Más tarde, se han ido todos a dormir. Sasha y Mikasa duermen en una habitación. Los chicos, excepto Levi, comparten la otra.

Y por esto es que Armin no puede llorar, porque está con todos, y si el más mínimo cambio en su actitud ha extrañado a Sasha, es de imaginarse lo que ocurriría si de pronto se soltara a llorar frente a todos. De por sí le ha costado horrores convencer a Mikasa y a Eren de que el notorio golpe en su frente fue su culpa.

No. Se acurruca de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la habitación y quedando frente a la pared de madera. Aprieta la almohada con una mano. Sus ojos azules viajan por la oscuridad y se la tragan, suave, hasta que se queda dormido.

Pasan dos días. Armin no ha dormido bien porque se levanta a mitad de la noche con sueños que le oprimen el pecho y le cortan el aliento. Mikasa le pregunta si está bien cuando ve los inicios de ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Sí, creo que la cena me hizo un poco mal y no dormí bien —miente todo lo convincente que puede, y sabe que no es el mejor mentiroso del mundo, pero por una vez parece haber funcionado. Mikasa le pone la mano en la frente y concluye que sí que se siente un poquito caliente. Él se toca para comprobar lo mismo, sorprendido, y le queda claro que entonces todo el malestar que estaba sintiendo no era, por lo menos, cien por ciento emocional.

—Entonces hoy te quedarás en la casa a descansar. No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a nuestro mejor estratega —declara Levi que ha escuchado la conversación y está de pie cerca, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada aburrida de siempre, mirando al par de amigos. Sólo se detiene un momento antes de alejarse. Armin se muere por descansar, sí, por quedarse en cama todo el día y olvidarse de todo, pero…

—No creo estar tan mal —le susurra a Mikasa, como para empezar a generar argumentos en base a los cuales sería mejor que saliera de la cabaña, pero ella le mira con esa mirada que él se conoce al derecho y al revés. La que le dedica a Eren tan a menudo.

—Es mejor que te quedes a descansar, Armin —y lo dice sin rudeza ni nada, sin darle órdenes, pero tiene un aire definitivo. No va a permitir que la rebata. Así que se rinde sin intentar. Asiente. Se levanta y dice que se va a su habitación, tras lo cual hace eso exactamente. Escucha a Eren entrando al cuarto y preguntando lo que sucede. Le lanza una sonrisa a su amigo encima del hombro mientras Mikasa le explica.

—Descansa, Armin.

Asiente y se mete a la habitación.

Hay una regadera afuera de la cabaña. El caporal tiene su propio baño, pero el resto se baña afuera, así que al medio día, cuando el sol está fuerte y mata al frío, Armin decide salir a darse un baño. Enciende carbón para calentar el agua de la tina y se mete al cuartito, desvistiéndose, dejando toda la ropa colgada a un lado y empezando a echarse el agua caliente. Se enjabona y el jabón no tiene aroma pero hace buena espuma. Talla, en silencio, acompañado de brisas delicadas y del sonido de hojas moviéndose.

De pronto, unos golpes suenan sobre la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dice, cortando el flujo del agua de la regadera y mirando hacia la puerta. Espera que se trate de Eren, o Jean, o…

—Soy yo. Abre la puerta —la voz seca e intensa de Levi se hace escuchar. Armin retrocede, aunque hay una puerta que le protege. No dice nada—. ¿Arlert? Abre.

Lo que abre es la boca, para protestar, pero sólo exhala aire y la voz se le va. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Levi empieza a golpear con fuerza.

—¿No me has escuchado? ¡Abre! —el ímpetu de su voz se mezcla con el ímpetu de sus golpes, azotando como si quisiera tirar la puerta abajo. Armin corre a la puerta, pone sus manos sobre ella, sintiendo los golpes ahora en las palmas. Las lágrimas corren por sus ojos. Se le cierran los puños y entonces se acerca, apoyando la frente sobre la madera. Después desciende, quedando hincado en el suelo. Se sienta y se voltea, dejando su espalda sobre la puerta, y ahora siente los golpes en el cráneo. Empieza a sollozar. Encoge las piernas y se cubre el rostro con los brazos, y empieza a llorar todo lo que en dos días no ha podido. Los golpes paran. Pero Armin no. Llora y llora, intentando contenerse, intentando no ser ruidoso. Pasan unos segundos y escucha los pasos del capitán alejándose. No regresan.

Esa tarde y esa noche, Armin duerme como piedra, sin cenar siquiera, y nadie le molesta. Tiene un montón de sueños y pesadillas que lo despiertan por ratos, pero luego vuelve a caer rendido.

Levi está presente en un setenta por ciento de ellos. Los otros son los sueños normales sobre titanes y muerte y sangre.

Cuando el sol brilla caliente al día siguiente, un día particularmente agradable, Armin siente la cabeza llena de humo por dormir tanto, pero a la vez se siente algo renovado. El malestar físico se ha ido y el cansancio también. A su vez, se siente más relajado. Se pregunta si tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer finalmente logró desahogarse tras estarlo conteniendo todo, o con el hecho de que Levi se hubiese ido y no hubiese intentado nada más. De hecho, ese día, el capitán apenas lo mira. Apenas da señales de percibir su existencia. Armin se siente más tranquilo en las sombras de la atención del capitán, mucho mejor que estando en el centro de ella. Los siguientes días son así y todo es más calmado, más tranquilo, más normal. Quizá todo ha pasado, piensa. Quizá al capitán no le interesa más.

Están en un lugar nuevo, esta vez una mansión de varios cuartos donde a casi todos les ha tocado habitación propia, con excepción de las chicas. Han pasado tres semanas desde aquel… suceso… en el bosque. El capitán Levi ha pasado de Armin como si fuera una plaga y el rubio se siente aliviado, aunque también un poco extraño, pero no le da importancia a eso.

Tienen un baño gigante en la mansión, varios, en realidad, por lo que nunca tienen que preocuparse de que alguno esté ocupado cuando lo necesitan. Armin se mete esa tarde al baño de mármol y cerámica, el cual está pulido y limpio porque lo arreglaron al llegar, y lleva consigo toalla y jabón y su ropa limpia. Sin embargo, cuando se desviste y se mete a la bañera, que aún no está llena sino llenándose, se le sobreviene un impulso.

Armin es un chico joven. Un adolescente. Hombre, por muy "afeminado" o "inocente" que se supone que se vea, sigue siendo un chico adolescente con las hormonas agitándose por todas partes y es normal que tenga ciertas "necesidades" de vez en cuando.

No es que lo haga a menudo, pero claro que lo hace, como cualquier chico de su edad. Normalmente lo hacía pensando en las imágenes de las revistas para adultos que Jean y Marco solían meter de contrabando a las habitaciones en sus épocas de colegio, y nunca se le había ocurrido usar nada más como método de inspiración. No había surgido la necesidad.

Pero en ese momento, cuando se toca, su cuerpo, su idiota cuerpo se rellena de las sensaciones conocidas y placenteras que experimentó hace no mucho. Se rellena del contacto ajeno, del calor y la humedad, y suspira fuerte y su mano se detiene, porque no quiere, _no,_ no quiere hacerlo pensando en _eso._ Pero se le meten las ganas, esas ganas irreverentes que tiene la gente joven cuando anhela el placer sexual y empieza a mover la mano, porque no quiere, pero sí quiere, y el recuerdo de lo que sintió en ese momento se le mete en las neuronas y en los nervios, en la sangre que está bombeando fuerte y alborotada. Su mano se mueve. Y es la boca del capitán Levi, su lengua y sus dedos tocándole por debajo. Lleva la otra mano a la base de su escroto para imitar los movimientos y caricias del capitán y la sensación es increíble, pero de ninguna forma tan buena como…

Se viene con un suspiro y, como a veces pasa después del orgasmo, se siente sucio y culpable. Qué es lo que acaba de hacer. Qué es…

Levi levanta los ojos al abrirse la puerta. Los deja fijos ahí cuando es Armin el que entra, trayéndole el té que le pidió a Eren. Armin se acerca despacio y le deja el té.

—Aquí tiene, capitán —le evita la mirada. Levi tiene unos papeles levantados frente a su rostro, pero los baja y le mira con toda la intensidad que puede. Le tiene unas ganas imposibles, ganas de rodear el escritorio, inclinarlo sobre él y tomarlo hasta que grite y le suplique por más.

Pero… se muerde el interior de la mejilla y baja la mirada.

—Sí, gracias, te puedes ir —indica. Estira la mano para tomar el té. No sabe por qué Armin se lo ha traído pero asume que será porque Eren se ocupó con algo más, le pidió el favor y, evidentemente, él no tuvo forma de decir que no.

A Levi le quedó claro que lo que había hecho no había estado del todo bien cuando escuchó al joven soldado llorar. Si hay algo que Levi nunca había hecho, era hacer a alguien llorar después de tener relaciones con esa persona. Y bueno, técnicamente ellos _ni siquiera_ habían tenido relaciones realmente, y sin embargo Arlert se había puesto a llorar. Sí, Levi es un monstruo, lo es y que no quede duda. Lo es en términos generales. Lo es ante las opiniones de todos los demás.

Pero tampoco es para tanto. Tampoco es como para que hacer llorar a alguien como Armin Arlert a él no le importe un carajo. Decidió dejarlo en paz. Pero entonces el rubio viene y se le presenta ahí como si nada, mira…

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando notó que el muchacho no se iba. Serio. Mortal.

"¿Ocurre algo, Arlert?" iba a preguntar. Habría preguntado, normalmente, pero con él se queda callado y observándolo. Armin no lo mira, sino hacia un lado, y tiene las manos entrelazadas frente a él, moviéndolas nerviosas.

—Capitán —murmura. Le mira. El ópalo se encuentra con el cielo—. Sólo… eh… que-quería decirle que… estoy bien y no tiene que… evitarme…

Levi se pregunta cuántas horas le tomó al menor reunir el valor para decirle esas simples palabras.

Pero lo más importante que se pregunta es el motivo por el que está diciéndolas. Le mira con esa severidad suya y se pone de pie. Armin le mira cuidadosamente, pero no se encoge. No retrocede como lo hiciera antes, aunque sus manos se detienen. Le observa con expectación, algo así como uno mira al futuro cuando tiene incertidumbre con respecto a lo que va a traerle, pero no es que esté aterrorizado, porque sabe que podría manejarlo.

Algo así.

 _Así que Armin Arlert puede manejarme._

Y sonríe, pero por dentro. Rodea despacio su escritorio, como si le diera tiempo a Armin para huir. Pero él simplemente le sigue con la mirada. Se voltea cuando Levi ha quedado a pasos de él frente al escritorio. Levi se acerca, se detiene frente a él. Piensa frenéticamente en todo lo que quiere hacer y en cómo nada de eso es posible. Piensa en qué podría hacer ahora, en qué cosa Armin le permitirá.

Le pone una mano en la cintura. Armin entreabre los labios y vuelve a cerrarlos. Mira la mano y después a él. No se aleja. Así que Levi le rodea con el brazo y lo atrae. Armin no se resiste, le mira directo a los ojos y sus irises preciosas brillan. Levi quiere verlo mirarle con deseo, quiere que Armin le pida que le haga todo lo que quiere hacerle. Acerca su rostro. Armin no retrocede. En cambio, levanta tímidamente una mano y la posa sobre la mejilla de Levi, sólo las puntas de los dedos, ligeros como mariposas. Levi siente corrientes eléctricas ahí donde le toca y entonces…

Le suelta. Le suelta y da un paso para atrás. Armin le ve confundido. Levi sonríe de lado.

—Si supieras todo lo que quiero hacerte, Arlert, saldrías corriendo de aquí cuanto antes. No podrías soportarme. Voy a romperte. Si me das la oportunidad, voy a romperte en cachitos, como a un titán, y nunca vas a ser el mismo de antes. Voy a tomarte con tanta violencia que vas a llorar y rogarme que me detenga y no voy a hacerlo. Voy a destrozarte y a comerte entero y jamás nadie más va a tocarte y desearte y cogerte como yo.

Armin abre los ojos como platos. Le tiemblan las piernas. Da un paso atrás. Después se da la vuelta y sale lo más rápido que puede de ahí.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Hola, preciosuras! Les agradezco el bonito recibimiento de vuelta a Libros Viejos, gracias por las lecturas, los seguimientos y los favoritos. Gracias también a las bellas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir, saben que lo aprecio mucho c: ¡Y bienvenidos aquellos que leen esto por primera vez! **  
**_

 _Descubrí una severa catástrofe, por cierto, y es que no recuerdo los títulos de los capítulos XD logré rescatar los de unos pocos, pero del resto no recuerdo, así que, sé que es mucho pedir, pero si alguien de pura casualidad recuerda el nombre de algún capítulo, les agradeceré que me lo digan (siempre me los inventaba a la hora de publicar y al parecer nunca los apunté xD)._

 _Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos a la próxima!_


	3. Libros Viejos y Complacencias

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

Levi se siente patético porque lleva días pensando en cómo Armin Arlert entró al estudio de la mansión para decirle que "no tenía que evitarlo". Se estremece cada vez que recuerda sus pequeños dedos sobre su rostro y _maldita sea_ , casi lo ve hasta en sueños.

Seamos honestos, _ha_ soñado con él. Y claro que se siente ridículo e imbécil pero bueno, él no controla a su subconsciente. Maldice al chico. No sabe lo que liberó en él. No sabe lo que le causaron esas simples palabras y ese simple contacto. Y si Levi quería llevárselo a la cama antes, ahora es casi una necesidad tan vital como respirar.

 _Lo necesita._

No realmente, vamos, pero está obsesionado y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Cada vez que lo tiene enfrente lo desviste con la mente y piensa en cuántas posiciones diferentes podría colocarlo. Los soldados de los Survey Corps suelen ser muy _ágiles_ y _flexibles._ Se relame los labios sin darse cuenta. Mueve una pierna con ansiedad.

Cada. Bendita. Vez. Que. Lo. Ve.

El baño se ha vuelto su mejor amigo para desahogarse. Ya no sabe qué hacer. El resto de los Survey Corps no está aquí así que tampoco es como que tenga a alguien con quien desquitarse. Y, de todas formas, ninguna persona podría ser lo suficientemente placentera como para aplacar su deseo de Armin Arlert. Ninguna persona además del propio Armin Arlert.

Se pregunta si hizo mal en asustarlo con sus palabras, pero son la verdad. Levi es violento, es una bestia. Y cada estúpida palabra fue verdad. Si él tomara a Armin Arlert para él, lo destrozaría. No quedaría absolutamente nada del chico después.

Se muerde los labios esa tarde en que se han quedado solos, porque como ha dicho que Armin es el mejor para limpiar… ahora no puede revocar su propia palabra, así que manda a los demás a hacer el resto de las tareas mientras Armin limpia todo. El rubio está en la cocina, tallando la barra de espaldas. Y los ojos de Levi Ackerman están puestos en su trasero, anhelando con toda la fuerza de su animal ser el tocarlo –y el hacer un montón de otras cosas con él–. Sabe que su presencia pone al menor tenso. Lo nota claro como rocío. Los movimientos algo más torpes y menos naturales que de costumbre. Armin sabe que no le quita los ojos de encima.

Levi se pone de pie silencioso como un gato. Avanza con el sigilo de un león y, así como el león salta para atrapar a su presa, repentinamente él ha capturado a la suya. Rodea la cintura del rubio con los brazos y se pega a él, sintiendo su espalda en el pecho y olisqueando su cabello de sol. Armin deja caer el trapo que tenía en la mano como si tanta fuera su sorpresa y se queda completamente quieto.

—Arlert —susurra el hombre sobre su oreja cubierta de cabello, le aprieta más—. ¿Me dejas complacerte?

La pregunta toma a Armin enteramente desprevenido.

¿Qué?

 _¿Qué?_

Levi se separa un poco y, guiándolo por la cintura, le hace voltearse. Armin le mira a los ojos. Levi le besa, una vez, suave y rico, y Armin suspira sin saber responder. Levi se separa, le besa el cuello, baja las manos a sus caderas, acaricia un poco y entonces las sube para aferrarse a los bordes de los pantalones de Armin.

Lo siguiente que el joven soldado sabe es que su capitán está arrodillado frente a él, bajándole los pantalones y besándole entre las piernas por encima de la ropa interior. La sensación es estrepitosa, una especie de deseo amortiguado, una premonición de lo que se sentirá después. Armin siente a su entrepierna endureciéndose rápidamente y, para cuando Levi retira la tela restante, Armin tiene una erección tan pronunciada como la que el capitán contiene en sus propios pantalones. El hombre le toma, empieza a lamer y Armin se deja hacer, suspira, observa el acto y cuando sus ojos y los del capitán se encuentran siente una tormenta dentro suyo, su miembro palpita, porque se ahoga en el deseo que puede ver en los ojos y labios abiertos del capitán. Levi lame y succiona sus testículos, se moja los dedos para masajearlo, baja un poco su miembro y, tras lamer y chupar la punta como modo de advertencia, finalmente empieza la felación. La visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de la boca del capitán excita a Armin todavía más y aprieta las manos sobre las baldosas de la cocina. Suspira y exhala pesado. Ve a los ojos de Levi observarlo y espera que lo que sea que vea le complazca, porque aquello se siente tan bien que él también quiere complacer a Levi.

—Capi…tán… —susurra. Levi suspira suave. Armin se pregunta si eso le ha gustado. Cierra los ojos y hace la cabeza hacia atrás. Siente una de las manos de Levi subir por su muslo hasta su glúteo, el cual toca y aprieta con fuerza. Mete los dedos entre las nalgas y los mueve cerca _de._ A Armin le recorre un escalofrío, pero no hace nada. Luego la mano se mueve para entrar por debajo de su camisa y tocar su vientre y pecho, deteniéndose a jugar con uno de sus pezones—. Capitán… —repite Armin y Levi aumenta la velocidad. Le toma algunos minutos de estas caricias deliciosas hacer a Armin terminar, temblando, soltando un gemido fuerte y liberándose dentro de la boca del hombre, quien se lo traga todo sin mayor problema. Levi le suelta y se incorpora, le come la boca en un beso fuerte y demandante mientras le toca los glúteos con ambas manos y se los separa.

—A la próxima me toca a mí, Armin —le musita el hombre en el oído. Después le suelta y se va rápidamente de la cocina.

Tres días. Pasan tres días después de eso y cada día Armin nota las miradas hambrientas y animales que Levi le dedica cada que se lo topa. El hombre apenas puede mantener las manos lejos de él, pues en el instante en que nadie mira le acaricia la pierna, y si se lo topa en algún lado a solas se acerca a lamerle los labios y pasarle la mano sobre los pantalones antes de irse. Armin no sabe qué sentir, porque es cierto que él se lo buscó, es cierto que fue él quien dejó que un impulso y un deseo le llevaran a volver a acercarse al capitán y a no detenerle cuando éste volvió a tocarle. Es cierto que en la _última vez,_ Armin no opuso resistencia en lo más mínimo, dando el mensaje claro y fuerte de que esto era lo que quería y que no tenía problema con que ocurriera.

Sin embargo, cada vez que el capitán le toca, la sensación de placer se mezcla con la de culpa. No puede dejar de sentirse culpable. Culpable y muy sucio, como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible y no pudiese detenerse. Además, si bien Levi le hace sentir su deseo, eso es todo. No hay absolutamente nada más que deseo salvaje y animal, y Armin…

Armin siempre pensó que las cosas entre dos personas tenían que ser diferentes. Él pensó en relaciones, en amor, en decirse cosas bonitas y sostenerse la mano frente a todos, para que supieran todos que estaban juntos y se pertenecían y se querían. Lo único que tiene, en cambio, es a un hombre que amenaza con _romperle en cachitos como a un titán_ , que le mira y le toca furtivamente y que seguro que, cuando se aburra de él, lo dejará olvidado y pasará a otra cosa.

Siente que tiene que pararlo, de alguna forma. Decirle, quizá, que la _próxima vez_ también será la última. Supone que tiene que haber una próxima vez porque se lo debe. _Supone._ Pero no puede seguir con esto. Así no es él.

Sin embargo, en vidas como las suyas, no hay mucho tiempo para hacer planes. Antes de que Levi pudiese hacer verdad cualquiera de sus "amenazas", tuvieron que regresar con el resto de los Survey Corps para planear la recuperación de Wall María.

Pasa una noche, los chicos están bebiendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían –todos menos Mikasa, y Armin la verdad es que tontea con un vaso–, y Jean gira la botella vacía que tienen en medio del círculo que han formado. Le toca a Sasha preguntarle a Armin. La pelirroja ya está con cierto grado de ebriedad y lanza:

—Primera vez, relátala.

Armin le mira con la boca abierta. Eren se ríe.

—Sasha, vamos, nosotros tres somos vírgenes —dice, abarcándose a sí mismo y a sus dos mejores amigos. Sasha le hace una mueca.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

Sasha mira a Armin.

—¿Seguro?

—Espera, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? —interviene Jean, que lo quiere todo de acuerdo a las reglas. La pelirroja bufa.

—Bueno, está bien, esta es mi pregunta: Armin, ¿estás seguro de que no has tenido una sola experiencia sexual en tu vida?

Armin vuelve a quedarse con la boca abierta, intentando decir algo. Queda rojo. Y _todos_ se dan cuenta.

—Oh por Dios —suelta Connie.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Sasha.

—¡¿Qué?! —Eren mira incrédulamente a su amigo. Armin le mira de vuelta, ya con la boca cerrada, pero sigue rojo.

—No he dicho nada —intenta defenderse el rubio.

—Oh, Armin, tu rostro lo dice todo —dice Sasha con una sonrisita burlona. Armin niega pero es tarde. Incluso Mikasa se ha dado cuenta—. ¡Armin ya lo hizo! ¡Armin ya lo hizo!

—¡No es cierto!

—Si no es cierto debes certificarlo bebiéndote lo que queda en tu vaso —comenta Connie y Armin le mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Desde cuándo existe esta regla?

—Desde que tú ya lo hiciste con alguien.

—¡Que no es verdad! —y se zampa el contenido del vaso. El mareo viene algunos segundos después y se arrepiente. Pero al menos espera que eso sirva para darle algo de credibilidad.

—Vaya, sí que estás desesperado por que te creamos —dice Jean, mirándolo. Armin le lanza una mirada asesina—. Ya, calma —levanta las manos conciliadoramente y vuelve a girar la botella.

Connie a Armin.

—¿Es en serio? —dice el rubio, poniéndose las manos en la cara. Connie sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Con quién lo hiciste?

—Que no lo he hecho, ¿no decía la regla que si bebía certificaba que no lo había hecho?

—¡Bueno, ya, chico listo! Cambio de pregunta —remueve los labios pensativo—, entonces, dinos, ¿con quién te gustaría hacerlo?

Oh.

 _Buena pregunta,_ estúpido Connie, muy buena.

Armin piensa que, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, podría usar a Annie como fachada. Mira hacia ambos lados suyos, donde están Eren y Mikasa. Se pregunta qué tanto podría hacer a su amistad incómoda si usara a alguno de ellos dos.

—Con nadie.

—Mentira.

En realidad sí había pensado en alguien. Y no es que _hubiera pensado en Levi como la primera persona con la que querría acostarse,_ es sólo que, cuando le hicieron esa pregunta, inevitablemente se le vino él a la mente, pero no porque quisiera su primera vez con él ni nada. No. Sólo se le vino a la mente cuando mencionaron temas sexuales, es todo. Y era normal, vamos, tomando en cuenta que sus únicas experiencias de ese tipo habían sido con él. Pero no es que quisiera _eso._

—Estás pensando en alguien, te lo veo en toda la cara, Armin —dice Connie sonriendo. Sasha asiente. Armin suspira.

—Que no.

—Bebe para certificarlo.

Y así Armin se bebió su segundo vaso entero de cerveza, intentando cubrir el hecho de que habían pasado cosas entre él y el serio capitán de su escuadrón.

Maldita sea.

Para una persona como Armin, dos vasos grandes de cerveza en tan poco tiempo son _demasiado,_ y para cuando se da cuenta ya está en un lugar feliz, sintiendo que todo pierde bastante importancia y que nada puede ser demasiado grave. Cuando empiezan a jugar retos y Sasha le da a Jean el reto de besarle, Armin se ríe un poco, mientras asegura que:

—No soy bueno para dar besos. Cada vez que Levi me besa, me quedo ahí como piedra y no respondo —explica tranquilamente. Y todos se quedan boquiabiertos, casi hasta Mikasa, quien simplemente le mira con los ojos muy grandes.

—¿Cada vez que _quién_ te besa? —pregunta Jean.

—Levi, dije Levi —aclara. Y el mundo estalla.

De pronto, Eren, Sasha y Connie tienen mil preguntas. Mikasa le mira como una madre a quien le han dicho que su hija quinceañera está saliendo con un tipo de cuarenta. Y Jean, oh, Jean… Jean luce como que algo por dentro le duele.

Armin se aburre pronto de las preguntas. Va al baño y después se tira sobre la cama y se duerme.

Amanece con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y poca memoria de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando despierta, Eren y Mikasa están observándolo.

—Buenos días —dice, sosteniéndose la cara. Mikasa tiene el ceño fruncido y Eren luce preocupado. Los demás no están.

—Armin —llama Eren.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ayer? ¿Sobre el capitán Levi?

Armin se destapa la cara de golpe. Mira a sus amigos, se incorpora y se arrepiente de inmediato porque la cabeza le da vueltas. Cierra fuerte los ojos azules y luego vuelve a abrirlos para mirarlos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No lo recuerdo —intenta no lucir alarmado, aunque sabe que probablemente falló desde el inicio. Mikasa tiene una mirada severa.

—Bueno… dijiste que te has besado con él. Varias veces y… también mencionaste que él… uhm… —Eren mira a Mikasa avergonzado como pidiendo ayuda. Ella le mira también en plan de exigirle que tenga un poco de valor, así que Eren finaliza—. Que te ha hecho felaciones. Y que tú tenías que hacerle una para estar a mano. Eso.

A Armin se le abren tanto los ojos que duelen y después parpadea. Las pupilas le tiemblan. Los labios también.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Yo dije todo eso? —se ríe—. Oh, vaya, no sé por qué lo dije, debo haber estado muy borracho —desvía la mirada—. No, chicos —vuelve a mirarlos—, por supuesto que no es verdad. Lo siento. No sé por qué dije esas cosas.

—¿Quizá te sientes atraído hacia él? —intenta Eren. Armin niega rápidamente con las manos pero luego asume que quizá esa explicación es lo mejor que va a tener.

—Bueno, no, no mucho realmente, pero, quizá sí, un poco —baja la mirada y está completamente rojo. No sabe qué hacer. Sus dos amigos están mirándolo.

—El capitán Levi tiene como mínimo el doble de tu edad, Armin —dice Mikasa, como una madre. Armin asiente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

—¿Realmente no ha pasado nada? ¿Él no ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

Armin niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, lamento haber dicho esas cosas. Me da mucha vergüenza. Creo que no volveré a beber jamás.

—Bueno —dice Eren—, hay que aclarar esto con los demás porque también estaban preocupados. Sobre todo Jean.

Las aguas se calman una vez que se hacen las aclaraciones. Armin está aliviado, aunque avergonzado hasta el fin del mundo y deseando poder recordar exactamente lo que dijo.

Cuando vuelve a ver al capitán, es en un pasillo, y de lejos, y él está con gente y Armin también, está con Jean y Connie. Los ojos de Levi se dirigen a él y se quedan ahí, y entonces…

Armin siente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y es Jean. Le mira completamente extrañado.

—Ese tipo te mira como si te quisiera comer —murmura Jean con cara de perro rabioso. Connie, al otro lado, levanta una ceja y asiente.

—Tal vez dijiste esas cosas porque te mira de esa forma, ¿no? Yo también lo había notado, desde que estábamos en la mansión. Quizá lo notaste en tu inconsciente y… ¿ya sabes? —explica el chico señalándose la cabeza como para ejemplificar. Armin sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, no lo había notado, y de verdad quisiera olvidarme de lo que pas…

—Hey. Viene —interrumpe Jean. Armin vuelve a mirar a su amigo y, al hacerlo, ve de reojo a alguien acercándose. Y cuando se voltea, es él. Levi. Quien, a decir verdad, también luce un poco como un perro rabioso.

—Arlert —dice, pero en realidad tiene los ojos ópalo clavados en Jean—, Hange quiere hablar contigo después. Ven a mi despacho en una hora, ahora estamos ocupados.

Y sin más se da la vuelta y se va. Armin siente la mano de Jean sobre su hombro, apretándose.

Cuando Armin llega al despacho de Levi, no está solo. No lo han dejado en paz sino hasta que ha accedido a que Eren le acompañe. Así que toca la puerta y Levi abre. Sus ojos fieros se dirigen a Eren.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? A ti no te cité —espeta.

—Pensé que quizá la capitana Hange también querría saber mi opinión en el tema que tengan que discutir… ¿en dónde está ella, por cierto?

Levi le ve con asesinato en la mirada.

—Si tuviera algo que hablar contigo, te lo habría dicho. Ahora largo.

—Esperaré a que la capitana llegue.

Levi entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —inquiere, y entonces mira a Armin. El rubio separa los labios, pero antes de que responda, Hange se aparece. Cuando Eren la ve, la saluda y finalmente accede a irse. Así que Armin y los dos capitanes entran al despacho del de cabello oscuro.

Pasan un par de horas. Finalmente Hange declara que tiene que irse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Armin —agradece sonriendo, antes de retirarse a toda prisa con un par de sus subordinados que han venido a buscarla. Armin y Levi la ven alejarse. Apenas se desaparece del pasillo, Levi jala a Armin del brazo y lo vuelve a meter al despacho, cerrando tras de sí.

Lo aporrea contra la puerta y le besa como demente. Le suspira en los labios y le toca el rostro y el cabello. Armin separa los labios para él, no sabe exactamente por qué, y cuando la lengua entra a su boca él mueve también la suya, intentando participar en el beso.

—Armin, Armin —murmura el hombre al separarse, y Armin nota que le recorre un escalofrío cuando le escucha decir su nombre—, ¿qué hacía el imbécil de Kirschtein abrazándote? ¿Y qué fue ese chistecito con Eren? —le mira intensamente como si estuviese a punto de arrancarle la cara de un mordisco y Armin se estremece.

—Nada, nada, es sólo que…

—¿Que qué?

Armin se muerde el labio, desviando la mirada. Las manos de Levi le sostienen el rostro.

—Dímelo —urge, presionando las manos. Armin asiente rápido.

—Es que, bueno, ayer bebí un poco y… al parecer terminé diciéndoles a los chicos que nos habíamos besado y… otras cosas, pero, ¡les he dicho que no es verdad! —exclama, cuando ve como Levi se alarma. Levi frunce el ceño—. Les dije que usted me gustaba y que quizá por eso inventé esas cosas. Creo que lo han creído pero siguen un poco nerviosos —termina de explicar. Levi le contempla un momento y entonces, de pronto, sonríe. Besa suave a Armin y le vuelve a mirar.

—¿Así que te gusto?

Armin se sonroja.

—Sólo se los dije para…

—¿Entonces no? —interrumpe. Armin le mira. Observa sus ojos rasgados y color ópalo, su cabello oscuro y lacio, sus facciones cuadradas y firmes, su cuerpo esculpido y lleno de cicatrices ocultas bajo el uniforme.

¿Cómo podría no gustarle?

No, en realidad Armin nunca se había planteado si el Capitán Levi Ackerman le gustaba o no. No hasta hace poco cuando la noción fue… _forzada,_ sobre él. Pero ahora que lo analiza, ahora que le mira así, tan cerca, con su aliento y su voz grave recorriéndole la piel.

¿Cómo podría _no_ gustarle?

Pero tampoco es capaz de abrir la boca para decirle _sí, sí me gusta_ , así que opta por otra vía.

—Usted dijo que la próxima vez… le tocaba, capitán —dice.

No sabe lo que está haciendo. No lo sabe. Le está proponiendo cosas al capitán Levi, quien es por lo menos unos quince años mayor que él. Quien es su superior. Quien le ha dicho abiertamente que va a "destrozarlo".

Y aquí está él, ofreciéndose, como un enfermo. Como un adicto que se mete la droga que le destruye, que no solo se la mete, sino que discute y lucha por su derecho a metérsela, por su derecho a morir lenta y miserablemente.

Pero el efecto de sus palabras en Levi es impresionante y cuando los dientes del hombre están acariciándole la piel del cuello, Armin suspira y no se arrepiente. Gime dulce y despacio, porque piensa que eso es lo que el capitán quiere, y lleva una mano tímida a su cabello y la base de su cuello.

—Capitán… Levi…

Levi se separa un poco para mirarle. Le besa rápido pero caliente en los labios y entonces toma la mano libre de Armin y se la lleva a la entrepierna.

—Ahí, toca —susurra prácticamente sobre sus labios. Armin obedece. Pasa la mano sobre la tela y siente lo duro que está el capitán. Levi exhala complacido y sonríe—. Ahora no tengo suficiente tiempo, Armin. Pero a la próxima, eres mío —vuelve a besarlo. Armin le responde, como embriagado por el hombre y por todas las cosas extrañas que le hace sentir—. Mío —pone una mano en su cintura y aprieta, casi pellizcándole—, ¿entiendes?

Armin asiente, como si de verdad entendiera.

Pero está claro que no entiende ni la lascivia ni la posesividad plasmadas en los ojos de su capitán.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Lindos! Perdónenme por la tardanza (que es aún más vergonzosa porque, en realidad, los capítulos ya están escritos xD), estuve fuera de mi ciudad y eso. Ando en vísperas de una mudanza grande y eso me tiene bastante ocupadilla._

 _Gracias por sus lindos reviews **Dani, Yoshida, Dakiny, Uareart** y **Nana** *corazón* Es muy lindo recibir sus ánimos. Espero que el capi les guste a aquellos que lean por primera vez, y nos leemos a la próxima! :D_


	4. Libros Viejos y Secretos

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

La luz corre floja por la habitación, desprendiéndose de los resquicios entre las cortinas, pegándose a las pieles blancas y desnudas, a los cabellos castaños y largos que se ondulan sobre la almohada como ríos atravesando cordilleras hechas de arrugas entre las sábanas. Levi observa a Hange dormir y no sabe si despertarla ahora o después, cuando vayan a desayunar. Se sale despacio de la cama para no moverla mucho y expone su piel compacta, adherida con firmeza a sus músculos, a la luz reticente del sol. Cada centímetro de piel con cada uno de sus defectos está expuesto al juicio silencioso de la habitación, cada una de las cicatrices por las que Hange nunca pregunta, pero que siempre recorre con los dedos como si fuesen relatos explícitos de todo lo que pasa por la cabeza y el alma de este hombre.

Hange es un misterio que Levi nunca va a intentar descifrar. Se contenta con recibirla en su habitación de vez en vez y _tratar cosas de adultos_ con ella, porque pocas personas son tan buenas como ella para esos temas.

Se sienta a leer el periódico de ayer. Su piel recibe el contacto frío de la madera de la silla y mullido de su asiento de terciopelo. Su cara de aburrimiento pareciera declarar que nunca ha habido nada interesante que pudiese salir de las manos de un reportero al escribir, pero sin embargo sus ojos siguen escudriñando el contenido del papel.

Hange se despierta después. Está desnuda, como él, manchada de semen entre los senos y en el cabello. La piel se le ha quedado roja, como pasa siempre que no se limpia después de estar con Levi, porque tiene una alergia o quien sabe qué, su piel es demasiado sensible o es simplemente que Levi es tóxico. Quien sabe, pero su pecho está enrojecido y a Levi eso le gusta, le provoca un deseo fuerte.

Pero hoy no. La mira, dice "buenos días" y regresa los ojos al periódico.

Hange se levanta de la cama, con todo lo mujer que es, y empieza a buscar su ropa.

—¿No te quedas a desayunar? —inquiere el otro líder de escuadrón sin levantar la vista para mirarla. Hange sonríe desde un lado de la cama, sin mirarle tampoco. Se hace un espacio de silencio antes de que ella responda.

—¿Sabes que a veces me imagino a otra persona cuando estoy contigo? —la voz de ella recorre la habitación. Levi levanta la mirada. La observa ponerse los pantalones—. Pero es la primera vez que te noto hacer lo mismo.

Le mira por encima de su hombro. Está sonriendo. Levi no lo entiende. ¿Qué cosa hay de chistoso en lo que acaba de decir? Si acaso, debería ser enteramente deprimente.

—Me gustaría saber a quién te imaginas en lugar de mí —dice él. Es una broma. Un chiste dicho sin entonación y sin sonreír, porque Hange entiende su humor y él no necesita endulzarlo con nada para que ella lo capte. La prueba es que suelta una risita. Él sigue luciendo aburrido—. Pero es posible que tú seas demasiado "especial" como para que yo sustituya tu imagen con la de otra persona.

—Ohhh —Hange hace un sonidito como si lo que Levi acabara de decir fuese adorable. Se está burlando de él. De los pocos seres humanos en el mundo que pueden hacer eso—. Seguro que lo soy, pero lo has hecho de todas formas.

Levi regresa sus ojos al periódico y lo hace sonar, como especificando que ese tema está muerto y no hablarán más de él. Hange niega con la cabeza y continúa vistiéndose. Se pone el sostén, la blusa, los anteojos y se recoge el cabello. Hace todo esto antes de que Levi vuelva a bajar el periódico para mirarla.

—¿Por qué piensas que he pensado en alguien más?

Ella se ríe. Victoriosa. Porque Levi no se ha aguantado las ganas de preguntar. Porque sabe que ella lo ha atrapado.

—Me guardaré ese secreto para un momento en el que necesite algo de ti. Entonces te cambiaré un favor a cambio de la información —se voltea y le guiña el ojo antes de salir. Levi la sigue con la mirada con el ceño fruncido y la ve desaparecer tras la puerta que se cierra. El silencio cuando ella se va parece haberse despertado y está repleto del ruido que hacen sus pensamientos.

Endemoniada Hange con sus endemoniadas rarezas.

Echa el tema a un lado y retorna a su periódico.

Esa mañana, Armin está instruyendo a un grupo de soldados sobre el plan que él junto con la líder de escuadrón Hange han diseñado para la ya muy próxima expedición hacia Wall María con la finalidad de sellarla. Todos saben el peligro al que van a enfrentarse pero el plan suena lo suficientemente razonable. Hay confianza y credibilidad. Hay esperanza. Esa cosa peligrosa que a Levi le gusta tan poco.

Cuando Armin retorna al edificio, se encuentra al capitán Levi apoyado sobre una pared apenas dobla en una esquina. Se detiene y Levi voltea el rostro para mirarle. Hay más personas ahí en ese momento, yendo de un lado a otro de los pasillos. Armin suspira. Desvía la mirada y decide irse.

—Armin.

Se detiene. Levi está junto a él.

—Camina conmigo —indica el capitán. El menor asiente sin mirarlo y le sigue a donde va. Se introducen al cuartel general, pasando junto a múltiples personas, ignorándolas a todas, sin decir una palabra y sin mirarse. Armin no sabe hacia dónde van, pero en algún momento terminan en un pasillo olvidado en el que Levi va a abrir una puerta. Entra al cuarto y Armin le sigue. Levi cierra la puerta tras él y ésta es una especie de bodega, con el sol entrando por tres cuadros de luz repartidos en una de las paredes, iluminando al polvo adormilado. Hay cajas viejas, mantas y cosas rotas. Después de cerrar la puerta, Levi se adentra a la bodega, deteniéndose ahí donde hay una silla de apariencia lo suficientemente saludable, la cual mueve y luego señala—. Siéntate —ordena al menor. Armin no sabe nada de lo que ocurre, pero le obedece. En un instante está sentado frente a Levi, quien le contempla con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión. El hombre parpadea una vez, despacio y, tras un momento, se inclina rápido, toma a Armin del rostro y le besa presuroso.

Porque puede. Nada más por eso. Porque puede y sabe que Armin no va a negarse. El menor, por el contrario, separa los labios para él. Cierra los ojos de cielo y su lengua joven se mueve con la de Levi, que le invade y le calienta la boca. Levi se separa tras unos segundos y le observa. Esos ojos de mar, grandes como el firmamento, brillantes como estrellas en la noche y acuosos como un campo azotado por la lluvia. A Levi le fascinan. Eleva los labios y le da un beso sobre la frente. Después se endereza y le suelta.

—¿Por qué intentaste huir de mí antes? —inquiere, serio. Armin parpadea un par de veces, confundido.

—No estaba huyendo, capitán —aclara. Levi entrecierra los ojos. Vuelve a inclinarse de golpe, poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejando el rostro a centímetros del de Armin. El menor hace la cabeza hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, intimidado—. Simplemente pensé que… que era mejor. No quiero causarle problemas… —finaliza de explicar.

Levi eleva una ceja. ¿Problemas? Repite en su cabeza.

Armin es un problema. Eso es definitivo. Pero Levi está en el proceso de hacer que deje de serlo. Pronto, de alguna forma. Pero no comprende por qué Armin piensa que al alejarse de él está ayudándole en algo.

Ah. Pero entonces le queda repentinamente claro. Sonríe un poco, con diversión y algo de jocosidad.

—¿Piensas que tengo miedo de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que hago contigo?

Armin traga saliva, apenado.

—Pensé que…

—Que Levi Ackerman tenía miedo de que alguien le reprenda, ¿es eso?

Exhala divertido. Armin frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Acaso no podría meterse en problemas? Usted lució algo preocupado cuando le dije lo que le había dicho a los chicos.

—Porque no quiero un sermón —espeta Levi con algo de brusquedad, pero sonriendo aún—, y si llega a oídos de Erwin, seguro que voy a recibir uno. Pero no me importa que la gente se entere. Soy el tipo más letal de los Survey Corps. De la humanidad, ¿crees que alguien puede decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no?

Armin le mira con cierta incredulidad en sus palabras.

—Si realmente no le importa, entonces tampoco debería preocuparle que el comandante Erwin le diga algo. Eso no tiene lógica.

La sonrisa de Levi se borra. Tan rápido que da un poco de miedo y Armin se arrepiente de lo que acaba de decir. Levi vuelve a enderezarse, haciendo una mueca con los labios, mirando al rubio por encima. Entonces levanta una mano y en un movimiento repentino se la estrella contra la cara.

El ruido de la piel golpeando piel casi hace eco dentro de la bodega. El rostro de Armin se voltea con violencia hacia su derecha. Su mejilla pálida queda enrojecida. El menor espera un segundo antes de mover lentamente la cabeza para volver a mirar al capitán, sin tocarse el área afectada, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el ceño un poco fruncido. Levi le mira inconsecuentemente, como si nada, abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que le golpeó.

—Cuida tus palabras, Armin.

El rubio aprieta los labios y le mira con una gran incomprensión.

—No tenía que hacer eso… —se atreve a murmurar. Levi levanta una ceja otra vez.

—Te voy a golpear las veces que sea necesario hasta que aprendas a comportarte, ¿entiendes?

Armin no asiente. Ni dice nada.

No sabe qué esperaba. Qué esperaba del capitán. ¿Qué un día fuera más gentil? ¿Qué fuera más amable con él sólo porque le ha dado lo que ha querido?

Baja el rostro, pero Levi le toma bruscamente de la barbilla y se lo vuelve a levantar.

—Te pregunté que si entendías.

Armin tiembla. Y asiente. Levi asiente también y le suelta.

—No quiero ser desagradable contigo, así que no me obligues a serlo.

—Yo no quiero que usted me golpee —reclama el menor. Porque no sabe qué más hacer. Si esto sigue así, si le permite a Levi tener la libertad de comportarse de ese modo cada vez que se le dé la gana, entonces, ¿en qué va a convertirse este… _loquesea_ que tienen entre los dos?

—Armin, así es más divertido, ¿no crees?

Armin frunce más el ceño. Levi sonríe otra vez y se inclina nuevamente, poniéndole las manos sobre las rodillas y respirándole sobre los labios.

—No actúes como si te sorprendiera o como si no te lo hubiese advertido, ¿no fuiste tú el que me siguió hasta aquí? ¿No eres tú el que quiere más de mí?

Armin se sonroja. Desvía el rostro. Levi sonríe más. Empieza a mover las manos para tocarle los muslos y Armin se sobresalta. En ese momento no quiere que el capitán le toque, pero teme las consecuencias de intentar detenerlo, así que le deja. Levi le acaricia y luego se acerca para lamerle el cuello. Introduce una mano debajo de su camisa y siente así con claridad la respiración entrecortada del rubio.

—Me encantas, Armin.

Las palabras resbalan sobre su piel, se convierten en humo caliente que se estrella contra la dermis húmeda de saliva. Armin levanta temerosamente las manos, pone una sobre la cabellera oscura del capitán, la otra sobre la parte superior de la espalda de su camisa. Se aferra a ambas y suspira entre temblores. Levi le muerde como respuesta, está extasiado, se separa y con velocidad jala la camisa para arrancársela. Armin le deja. Respira pesadamente y no se atreve a mirarle. Pero entonces lleva las manos a la cintura del capitán. Le rodea, le abraza, le aprisiona y le besa el vientre sobre la tela de la camisa. Levi, con suavidad, levanta la tela para dejar su piel desnuda y recibir los besos directamente sobre ella. Armin le complace. Besa casi con desesperación, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si no quisiera esto realmente, y sin embargo lo sigue haciendo. Empieza a lamer y Levi suspira. Le recorren escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas. Su entrepierna se empieza a notar por debajo de la ropa.

—Desvísteme, Armin —ordena Levi en voz suave y sosegada. Armin deja de besar para asentir. Le suelta. Aún no le mira a los ojos, sino que se concentra en su tarea, arrodillándose frente a él y llevando las manos al cierre de sus pantalones. Lo deshace y empieza a bajar la prenda, con el corazón palpitándole en la boca y en los dedos.

Sus ojos lagriman, porque no tiene idea de qué es lo que está haciendo. Porque Levi le hace daño, pero él no quiere que Levi se vaya. Tampoco quiere que lo lastime. Y esta parece ser su única salida para evitar ambas cosas. El miembro del capitán resalta entre la tela apretada de su ropa interior. Armin percibe su tamaño, casi el doble de lo que él mismo mide, y bastante más grueso. No se imaginaba que un hombre pequeño como Levi pudiese tener _ese_ tamaño en otras _áreas._

—Apresúrate —le urge el capitán. Es como si de pronto Armin recordara lo que está haciendo. Levanta la mirada y nota los ojos opacos de Levi reposados en él, contemplándolo expectantemente. Armin le besa sobre el miembro, por encima de la tela, sin dejar de mirarle. Levi se muerde el labio y después sonríe un poco—. No juegues conmigo, Armin. Apresúrate.

Pero Armin vuelve a besarle encima de la ropa. La sonrisa de Levi desaparece y frunce el ceño. Armin vuelve a besarle y después le lame, sintiendo las fibras secas de la tela pegándose en su lengua húmeda. Es incómodo y desagradable, pero igual lo hace desde la mitad del miembro oculto hasta el glande. Levi se enseria más.

—¿Quieres provocarme, Armin, es eso? ¿Te gusta que te maltrate? —toma la cabeza de Armin con las manos. Se prende de su cabello y la jala hacia atrás. Armin suelta un quejido de incomodidad y Levi sonríe—. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

Le jala hasta obligarle a quedar sentado sobre el suelo, con la espalda quedando contra la base de la silla que está detrás de él. Armin apenas suelta aire, silencioso. Levi le libera para llevar sus manos a la prenda insulsa que le impide obtener lo que quiere y se la retira, dejándose expuesto, piel roja y estirada, palpitante. Los ojos de Armin se dirigen inevitablemente hacia su desnudez y se estremece por dentro, con emociones entremezcladas. El capitán toma de pronto al menor de la barbilla con brusquedad y le clava los dedos en las mejillas.

—Abre la boca.

Armin obedece, instado por el dolor. Y a Levi le toma un instante introducir su miembro a su cavidad, obligándole a abrirla de más para evitar lastimarle con los dientes. Siente el golpe en la base de su garganta y suelta un quejido ahogado. Aun así, Levi no ha podido entrar completamente. Se hace hacia atrás y vuelve a embestir, golpeándole nuevamente en la garganta. A Armin le lagriman los ojos y lleva sus manos a sus caderas, intentando evitar que el capitán sea tan agresivo, pero fallando miserablemente, porque Levi regresa al movimiento previo, extrayéndose y metiéndose con fuerza. Le sostiene la cabeza para evitar que la mueva y cuando busca el ángulo correcto empieza a hacerlo con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Armin no puede evitar soltar quejidos, porque cada vez que Levi entra le golpea en la garganta con la punta de su miembro y le lastima y le genera una sensación de ahogo. Empuja sus caderas desesperadamente con las manos, sin resultado. Levi casi se ríe mirándole luchar, observando su expresión contrariada. Pero tras un rato finalmente se sale por completo y le permite descansar. Armin tose, tose e intenta recuperar el aliento. Levi se ríe.

—Ven aquí, Armin —se hace hacia atrás hasta topar con unas cajas. Reposa los codos sobre las más altas y espera. Armin levanta el rostro para mirarle, enrojecido y nervioso. Pero no le toma mucho entender lo que el capitán quiere y, obediente como siempre, vuelve a arrodillarse y se posiciona frente a él. Lo primero que hace es tomar el miembro con su mano y empezar a masturbarlo. Levi se relame los labios. Observa atentamente.

Levi tiene un aroma distintivo en la entrepierna. Armin lo siente mientras acerca su rostro a él, untándose la punta del glande contra la mejilla de forma suave y delicada. Levi quisiera más que esto, pero a la vez le fascina esa estúpida dulzura de Armin, porque _es Armin,_ es la forma en que él lo hace, y si hiciera las cosas diferentes no sería él y es probable que así no fuera tan placentero. Levi quiere al Armin real, con sus reacciones reales, con su manera de tener _sexo_ real.

Armin empieza a besar dulcemente por debajo, desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo algunos vellos quedando atrapados entre sus labios. Lame justo debajo del glande, donde es más sensible, y Levi gime. Gutural y profundo como siempre, el sonido se esparce por la bodega y Armin cierra los ojos. Vuelve a bajar la boca y con la mano libre levanta un poco los testículos del capitán. Le lame con fuerza justo en la base del escroto y Levi vuelve a gemir, esta vez más fuerte.

—Armin… —suelta en un suspiro y, cuando el menor levanta la mirada, nota que Levi ha cerrado los ojos. Armin chupa uno de los testículos, metiéndolo en su boca con cuidado de no hacer demasiada fuerza. Luego el otro, y luego lame y besa en medio de los dos. Levi gime sin contenerse, lleva una mano a la cabellera rubia y empieza a acariciarla.

Cuando Armin finalmente pone los labios alrededor de la cabeza y empieza a introducir el miembro a su boca, Levi abre los ojos y observa el espectáculo. Le insta con la mano a metérselo lo más posible, pero sin embargo Armin se ve obligado a detenerse cuando lleva algo más que la mitad, porque le duele la garganta donde Levi le lastimó antes y no quiere terminar golpeándose ahí. Así que empieza a chupar, usando su mano para masturbar la parte del miembro que no es capaz de introducir a su boca. Levi le sigue acariciando la cabellera y no da señales de estar insatisfecho. Armin suspira un poco, porque, después de un rato, los músculos de las mejillas empiezan a dolerle. El movimiento y la apertura excesiva de su boca hace que los músculos se fuercen, y le terminan quemando de dolor, pero no se detiene, porque Levi parece complacido y no quiere arruinarlo. Intenta cerrar un poco la boca cuando llega a la punta para aminorar la presión, y eso ayuda. Eventualmente empieza a ir más rápido y masajea con una mano mientras masturba con la otra. Levi entonces empieza a gemir un poco más fuerte y, tras un rato de esos movimientos, repentinamente las dos manos del capitán atrapan su cráneo y le hacen quedarse quieto y en su lugar mientras el miembro de éste palpita, liberándose en el interior de su boca.

El líquido es caliente y amargo. Espeso y desagradable. Armin retira el miembro de su boca y, suponiendo lo que Levi espera de él, se traga lo que hay en ella, bajo la mirada ópalo del mayor. Se relame los labios, intentando deshacerse de todo. Respira profundo y sus mejillas se sienten tremendamente aliviadas. Levi baja las manos, le levanta el rostro. Se agacha y le besa por encima de los labios. Una, dos, tres veces. Armin se aferra a su camiseta mientras responde a los besos rápidos. Levi sonríe. Se vuelve a levantar.

—Otra vez.

Armin no sabe de qué está hablando. No hasta que le ve llevar la mano a su miembro que aún no ha perdido su erección y comenzar a masturbarse. Levi le toma de la cabellera con la mano libre y le guía nuevamente hacia él. Armin le mira suplicante, pero no sabe para qué. Las mejillas le arden cuando vuelve a abrir la boca para volver a recibir al capitán en ella, y nuevamente retoma la felación. Esta vez tiene que sacar numerosas veces el miembro de su boca por completo porque el dolor en las mejillas es insoportable, pero Levi le obliga a regresar casi de inmediato, y tras un rato es Levi quien mueve su cabeza con las manos, controlando tanto el ritmo como la profundidad. Más de una vez le golpea ahí donde le duele y Armin suelta quejidos que se ahogan en su boca invadida.

La segunda vez a Levi le toma un poco más de tiempo venirse. Se sale de la boca de Armin antes de terminar y se masturba él mismo, liberándose en la cara del menor que apenas reacciona lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar los ojos a tiempo.

Levi quería ver si Armin también se ponía rojo, como Hange. Ve su semen esparcido por su piel blanca y pulcra y la visión es maravillosa. Algunas gotas han caído sobre el pecho del menor. Le ve quedarse quieto, con la mirada hacia un lado, como un juguete que acaba de romperse y sabe que va a ser dejado de lado.

Levi se agacha y le toma el rostro con ambas manos para hacerle mirarle.

—Me gustó —susurra con una voz de basilisco, llena de eco y oscuridad—, me gustas —agrega al final, y Armin dirige sus ojos azules hacia él. Hay manchas de semen entre ellos, debajo de ellos, en sus mejillas y labios. Levi le mueve el cabello a un lado de la cabeza para ponérselo tras la oreja.

Lágrimas, lágrimas se aglutinan en los ojos del rubio y éste de pronto cierra los ojos y contrae el rostro.

Está llorando. Solloza y Levi le suelta, observándole con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué carajo pasa? ¿No habían superado la estúpida fase de los llantos hace mucho?

Levi se pone de pie. Le observa como si le detestara.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —espeta. Armin se cubre el rostro con las manos y sigue llorando, de rodillas sobre el suelo. Levi gruñe. Empieza a subirse los pantalones y a reacomodarse la ropa y después se da la vuelta. Se detiene solo un instante, pero entonces reemprende el camino y sale por la puerta de la bodega sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Gracias por los reviews **Dakiny, Dalino,** el **Guest, Nana** y **Elisa** *corazón* me alegra mucho tener a lectores viejos de vuelta, y realmente me emociona y sorprende que se estén leyendo otra vez el fic conforme lo voy publicando xD se los agradezco mucho! Por otro lado, a los que sean lectores nuevos, nada más les aviso que tengan cuidado con los reviews de otros lectores porque se podrían spoilear cosas. _

_Gracias por seguir aquí y nos leemos para la próxima!_


	5. Libros Viejos y Decisiones

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

Cuando Jean va a ver a Armin a su habitación, para decirle que tienen una reunión y le están esperando, se sorprende de encontrarle en un cuarto a oscuras. Armin no tiene encendida ni una vela y la única luz disponible en la habitación es la que entra por la ventana, de la luna.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —pregunta a un Armin guardado entre penumbras, que le ha abierto la puerta y apenas recibe un rayito de luz de las lámparas del pasillo. Armin abre la boca, pero entonces no responde y sólo asiente.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Hoy tenemos reunión, Armin, ¿lo recuerdas?

Los ojos azules se van hacia un lado. Entonces se nota la sorpresa en el rostro del más bajo, causada porque evidentemente _acaba de acordarse._

—¡Oh, es cierto! —pausa un momento y baja el rostro—. Pero la verdad es que no he estado sintiéndome muy bien hoy. Tal vez podría faltar y recibir el informe después…

Jean levanta una ceja.

—Sabes que tu asistencia es importante, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Hace un tiempo, Armin le quitó la vida a una persona para proteger a Jean. A los ojos de Jean, Armin empezó a existir bajo una luz diferente desde ese entonces. Vio cosas en él que no había notado antes. Descubrió algunas de ellas descritas por las palabras del propio capitán Levi.

 _Fuiste inteligente. Fuiste firme. Sabías que si no disparabas en ese momento, tu amigo moriría. Sabías que no podíamos perder a más personas, o recursos. Gracias a ti salimos bien librados._

Jean se pregunta, un poco, a veces, si Armin también adquirió nuevos matices a los ojos del capitán en ese entonces. O si fue antes, o después. Lo que le queda claro es que Levi tiene un interés insano y equivocado en Armin, y que no sabe si de verdad han pasado cosas entre ellos, pero espera que no. _De verdad_ espera que no. Levi es un soldado increíble, un buen capitán, y no es un hombre del todo _malo._ Pero tampoco es del todo _bueno,_ y mucho menos para alguien como Armin.

Armin se ha estado comportando diferente de un tiempo para acá. Y no empezó desde la vez del juego de botella, comenzó antes. Jean teme que Armin esté sufriendo algún tipo de abuso por parte de Levi y que no pueda hablar de ello.

—Estoy bien, me siento un poco cansado porque no he dormido bien. Sé que no soy el único y lo siento, pero realmente quisiera seguir descansando ahora…

Sus ojos miran hacia otro lado. Jean sabe que ese gesto la gente lo hace normalmente cuando miente. Y Armin es un pésimo mentiroso. Pésimo. Porque no está en su naturaleza engañar. Armin es _bueno._

Y Levi no es del todo _malo,_ pero de ninguna manera podría ser lo suficientemente _bueno_ como para causarle algún bien al menor, lo tiene claro.

En primera, el hombre está actuando mal desde el momento en que se fija en un chico tantos años menor que él. Por Dios, Levi es un anciano. Un adulto hecho y derecho (o no tan derecho, pero hay que dejar esa cuestión para después), y Armin es tan sólo un adolescente. Nunca ha estado con nadie, es probable que ni siquiera haya dado su primer beso…

Es lo que Jean espera. No porque él quisiera ser el primero, duda que Armin vaya a fijarse alguna vez en él, pero si Armin va a dar un primer beso, le gustaría que fuese con una persona decente, como, no sé, Mikasa, Sasha, es decir, incluso _Eren_ podría funcionar, porque es imbécil pero es un buen amigo y tiene un buen corazón. Armin se merece un primer beso de esos que son suaves y torpes, de esos que llevan anhelándose un siglo, que saben a primavera y le llenan a uno la piel de cosas cursis. Sí.

Está seguro de que alguien como Levi Ackerman no es capaz de proveer esas cosas que Armin necesita.

—Creo que sería mejor que no te quedes encerrado, Armin —decide insistir. Porque lo que sea que Armin tenga, es mejor que lo enfrente con ellos que solo en esa habitación oscura—. Vamos, arréglate, si no vienes conmigo enviaré a Mikasa por ti.

Armin le mira un momento. Suspira. Desvía la mirada y se ve que entiende que no tiene opción, así que se aleja de la puerta y va a su ropero a sacar una camisa para ponerse.

* * *

Levi no duerme. Por la noche, cuando concilia el sueño, no suele quedarse dormido por más de dos o tres horas. Dormir es una parte tan irrelevante de su vida que nunca le ha dado la importancia que el resto le da a tener una habitación con una cama, o ropa cómoda para la noche. Su cama normalmente le sirve para _otras cosas,_ porque cuando duerme lo hace en el despacho, o en donde sea que esté sentado, en la posición que sea. Descansa los ojos y con eso es suficiente. Así que no es raro que esa noche no pegue el ojo ni una vez. No le alarma. Empero, le molesta estar pensando en tantas cosas.

En la reunión, Armin llegó acompañado del cara de caballo. El menor hizo todo lo posible por tener la cara oculta tras la sombra de su cabello, o tras sus manos, o entre los manchones amarillentos e intermitentes de la luz de las velas que no permitían verla con demasiada claridad, pero Levi, que lo notó, y por lo tanto prestó especial atención, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que el joven soldado estaba intentando ocultar. El golpe en su mejilla, su piel enrojecida –resultó ser igual que Hange–, los ojos hinchados. Se sorprende de que sus estúpidos amigos no se den cuenta, pero lo tiene que aludir todo a las circunstancias actuales. Realmente nadie tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que no son urgentes e inmediatas. Cada quién tiene que arreglárselas para sobrevivir solo en la víspera de la que podría ser la última expedición de la vida de cualquiera de ellos. Incluida la suya.

Y la de Armin.

No puede dormir porque está pensando en lo que pasaría si Armin se muere. O él. La idea se le mete profundo y no la entiende. El riesgo de perder a sus subordinados ha existido desde el instante en que los tuvo, y los ha perdido un millón de veces. Está acostumbrado a eso y sabe que siempre es una posibilidad.

Pero Armin. Se imagina _esa_ posibilidad. La de que aquel a quien pierda esta vez sea Armin Arlert.

No le agrada. Armin es un chiquillo idiota. Listo, pero idiota, a final de cuentas, llorando por nimiedades y arruinando momentos que debían ser perfectos. Pero de cualquier forma Levi siente que la idea de su pérdida definitivamente _no_ le gusta.

 _Si un estúpido titán intenta hacerle algo, lo destruiré. Si un estúpido ser humano intenta hacerle algo, lo destruiré. A quien sea que quiera arrebatármelo, lo destruiré._

Y entonces piensa en Jean Kirschtein.

Ya sabía que había algo ahí, quizá de la misma forma en que Kirschtein sospecha que algo pasa con el capitán. Sí, porque Jean le prestaba atención de más a Armin, y también atención de más a las acciones de Levi con relación al chico. Era Jean el que le lanzaba esas miradas desagradables, y quien abrazó a Armin aquel día en que se enteraron de lo que había "pasado", aunque Armin lo haya hecho pasar como un invento suyo producido por las inconsistencias del alcohol, pero Levi sospecha que sus amigos podrían no habérselo tragado del todo, principalmente Jean. Por eso es que se andan tan alertas con él. _Idiotas._ Si supieran, si supieran que a Armin también le gusta Levi…

Ah, se da cuenta de que acaba de pensar en algo estúpido. Acaba de decirse que le gusta a Armin, pero la verdad es que Armin se puso a llorar esa última vez, ¿no? Quizá lo único que Armin siente por él es miedo. Quizá cede a todo lo que él quiere por miedo.

Después de lo de la bodega estaba tan enojado que decidió mandar al chico al demonio y olvidarse permanentemente de tener cualquier cosa que ver con él más allá de lo reglamentario como capitán y subordinado. Pero cuando le vio aparecerse con Jean todo le estalló por dentro. Necesitó estar cerca de él y la imposibilidad de hacerlo le ardió como alcohol sobre heridas, como fuego en las venas.

Al día siguiente lo busca activamente. Y le encuentra hablando con los subordinados de Hange. No le importa separarlo de ellos, ni lo que puedan pensar, así que se acerca y le llama.

—Arlert, te necesito en mi despacho. Ahora.

Los ojos azules se levantan para mirarle. Tienen al océano dentro, en muchos sentidos.

Su piel ya no está roja. Sus ojos solo un poco, pero es fácil echarle la culpa al cansancio o la falta de sueño que todos tienen últimamente. El chico hace una mueca.

—Lo lamento, capitán, estoy algo ocupado ahora. Puedo pasar después.

La cara de Levi en ese momento _da miedo._

—Dije que te necesito en mi despacho _ahora,_ te recuerdo que eres parte de mi escuadrón y no del de Hange.

—Esto es importante —replica Armin tranquilamente, sin mirarlo y concentrándose en los papeles que tiene entre manos.

Levi podría matar a alguien con la mirada en ese momento.

—Mi despacho. Ya.

Veneno en la voz y en el alma. Los subordinados de Hange lucen bastante conmocionados ante su reacción y se miran entre ellos.

—Armin, podemos terminar esto nosotros, no te preocu…

—No —interrumpe Armin sin levantar la mirada—, el capitán Levi puede esperar.

Eleva el rostro y le sonríe. Levi entrecierra los ojos. Se da la vuelta hecho una fiera y se va.

Armin no llega nunca.

Ah. Quiere jugar. _Pues jugarán._

En la noche Armin tiene que estar en su habitación. Levi se mete a eso de las once, cuando ya todos tienen que estar durmiendo. Abre la puerta de golpe y encuentra a Armin sentado en su escritorio con un libro. Se acerca a él a zancadas y da un manotazo sobre el escritorio. Armin se sobresalta pero después le mira con cierta tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

No es Armin quien lo dice. Levi voltea el rostro. Mikasa y Eren están sentados sobre un mueble en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Les mira como si fueran una plaga. Una plaga que no puede creerse que exista. Y entonces no dice nada. Se da la vuelta y se va.

Levi entiende que está siendo superado. Pasa otra noche sin dormir. Hange va a verlo a media noche pero él le dice que no está de humor, y ella suspira, como si lo supiera todo, pero por esta vez no le dice nada más y se va.

Pasan cinco días agonizantes antes de que Levi logre atrapar a Armin a solas. Lo ve en un pasillo, y cuando Armin le ve, sabiéndose atrapado, intenta darse la vuelta y huir, pero en un instante Levi ya está a su lado jalándole bruscamente del brazo para llevárselo a donde sea. Se mete al primer cuarto que encuentra, le suelta y va a poner una silla sobre el pomo de la puerta para que no pueda abrirse desde afuera. Se voltea. Tiene una mirada de bestia y Armin intenta no encogerse bajo ella. Levi se le acerca y se detiene a unos centímetros de él.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta. Voz rasposa y de serpiente. Armin no tiene ni un poco de la actitud que ha demostrado estos últimos días mientras le evitaba y Levi se da cuenta de que ha sido un acto, un acto bien interpretado para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Para que nadie se dé cuenta de que Armin Arlert está aterrorizado de Levi Ackerman.

Levi siente entonces que tiene el poder, así que le toma de los antebrazos y acerca su rostro más a él.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

Armin desvía la mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —pregunta en voz baja. En voz triste. No hay nada en él de la persona que pretendió ser cuando se lo encontró, por ejemplo, con los subordinados de Hange. Levi frunce el ceño. Reduce la presión en sus manos. Pega su frente a la suya.

—Cuéntame —indica. Sus ojos le taladran. Su voz es baja como hecha de precipicios.

Armin levanta los ojos y le mira. Le mira un momento. Parpadea. Entonces mueve el rostro, cierra los ojos y besa al capitán, suave, ligero, como cuando las mariposas se posan sobre las flores, como esa primera vez que le tocó el rostro con los dedos. Levi se derrite un poco por dentro. En algún sentido. Que no sabe cuál es.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿por qué me evitas? —vuelve a cuestionar, prácticamente diciéndolo sobre sus labios. Armin baja el rostro.

—He decidido salir con alguien más.

Sus palabras suenan y Levi le suelta. De golpe. Y retrocede un paso. Como si acabara de decirle "en realidad soy un titán y estoy aliado con Annie y los demás" o "me he acostado con Erwin Smith". Así. Exactamente _así._

¿Qué acaba Armin de decir?

—¿Quién? ¿Con quién? —pregunta atormentado. Necesita saberlo. Armin levanta los ojos.

—No importa con quien, pero es una persona que me quiere bastante y por eso no puedo seguir con usted. No soy una persona infiel.

Armin tiene que admitir que jamás vio a Levi con una expresión como la que tiene puesta en ese momento. De completa incredulidad. De entera perturbación.

—No —dice el hombre y niega con la cabeza. Vuelve a acercarse y vuelve a tomar a Armin de los brazos—. Armin, no, no puedes andar con nadie más que conmigo —le besa, una, dos, tres veces. Le toma el rostro, suspira, le besa la mejilla, cerca de la oreja y a un lado de la frente—. Tienes que ser mío —susurra.

Armin levanta los brazos y le rodea el cuello. Pero después le suelta.

—No soy suyo ni soy de nadie, capitán. ¿Puedo irme?

—¡Pero no lo entiendo!

Los ojos ópalo de Levi se clavan en los suyos. Armin nota lo rojos que están. Las ojeras debajo de ellos. Había escuchado que el capitán no solía dormir mucho, pero esta es la primera vez que le ve con esa apariencia tan cansada. Debe ser el cansancio lo que le tiene así, piensa. Porque el capitán Levi Ackerman _no_ es así.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar ese día? Tú también lo querías, Armin.

Armin desvía la mirada. Las manos de Levi siguen en su rostro y le acarician con los pulgares, demasiado suave, Armin casi se siente flaquear. _Casi_ quiere decirle la verdad.

Quiere decirle que lloró tres días seguidos, en cada momento a solas que tenía. Que Eren y Mikasa se dieron cuenta y por eso empezaron a acompañarlo en las noches. Que él les confesó que estaba confundido y no sabía lo que sentía ni por qué estaba tan triste.

Que Jean se lo encontró un día llorando sobre la cama y se acercó y le abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza por un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra. Que Armin se sintió querido y protegido, y que eso era todo lo contrario de lo que Levi le hacía sentir. Y, sin embargo, Armin era lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir prefiriendo estar con Levi antes que con cualquier otra persona. Pero también había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ceder a lo que realmente quería. Y entonces, un día, Jean le había besado y Armin le había correspondido. Y la sonrisa de Jean había sido enorme y feliz, pero incluso entonces, incluso cuando Armin volvió a buscar sus labios, su mente le dibujó a un Levi Ackerman ahí. Y Armin se sentía tan mal, pero pensó entonces que, si lo intentaba lo suficiente, quizá podría terminar enamorándose de Jean, y eso sería mucho mejor, _muchísimo_ mejor que estar enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

Sí, también quisiera decirle eso. Que después de tanto llorar ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tiene es que está enamorado de él. Que no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero no sabe qué otra cosa podría ser. Que quisiera estar con él, quisiera que Levi lo quisiera.

Pero Levi no lo quiere. No así, al menos. Levi sólo quiere lo que su cuerpo le pueda ofrecer, sólo quiere encuentros furtivos, sexo y lastimarle, y Armin no puede vivir así.

Por eso ha elegido a Jean. Le diría todo eso si es que pensara que Levi sería capaz de comprenderlo, pero sabe que no es así.

—Capitán —susurra—, ni siquiera puedo llamarle por su nombre, ¿no le parece que el motivo es obvio? —le mira. Levi vuelve a acercarse para reclamar sus labios, con más fuerza esta vez, pero Armin termina haciéndose hacia atrás para separarse y, por algún motivo, Levi le deja—. Tengo que irme.

Se aleja de él. Remueve la silla. Sale por la puerta.

Levi no hace ni dice nada.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Gente linda, les pido una gran disculpa por la enorme tardanza :c pero, ¿más vale tarde que nunca?_

 _Gracias a todos los bellos que dejaron reviews en el capi pasado *corazón* **Nana, Dakiny, Valen, Reki, Uareart, Yoshida, Jen, Ciel, Miku, Annvya** y al **invitado.** Muchas gracias por sus mensajes bonitos y, a los nuevos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la pareja :) Aún no he respondido los reviews, pero de verdad que los leo con muchísimo cariño. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima. Les prometo que será pronto y no volveré a abandonar esto por tres milenios como lo hice antes haha._

 _À bientôt !_


	6. Libros Viejos y Entendimiento

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hange distingue dos flancos. Levi está comiendo en una mesa solo. Los del 104 están juntos como siempre en otra.

Armin Arlert está sentado junto a Jean Kirschtein. Y pareciera que el grupo de amigos celebra algo. Las manos unidas de forma intermitente de Armin y Jean dan una idea del _qué._

Jean y Armin, ¿huh? A Hange le encanta ver al amor joven florecer. Ve como sus manos se unen y se separan a intervalos, como si no quisieran hacerlo obvio, pero tampoco quisieran resistirse a las ganas de tocarse. Connie le revuelve el cabello a Jean, que le suelta una palabrota e intenta volver a peinarse. Armin se ríe, Sasha sonríe con los dientes. Mikasa luce tranquila y Eren parlotea.

Qué grupo. Nadie diría que son los mismos que llevan tres meses luchando desesperadamente por sus vidas. Algo bonito de vez en cuando es bueno, y ella se alegra de que lo tengan, sobre todo ahora, cuando pronto se irán de aquí y no saben quiénes regresarán.

Es algo bueno.

Pero.

Falta el otro flanco, el del capitán Levi Ackerman que desayuna con mala cara y no puede quitar los ojos de la mesa de los del 104, de la escena de Armin entrelazando su mano con Jean. Esto Hange no se lo esperaba, que la persona que tenía a Levi tan de mala leche últimamente fuera uno de los chicos del 104. Hange no es alguien que se preocupe mucho por la moralidad, pero incluso ella siente que Levi ha puesto los ojos en el lugar equivocado.

Son unos niños. Soldados, guerreros, asesinos… pero niños. Y no logra pensar que Levi pudiera encajar con absolutamente ninguno de ellos, pero en especial no con Armin. O con Jean. No está segura de cuál de los dos es al que Levi quiere asesinar, y cuál es al que quiere estrujar entre sus brazos.

Ella se pregunta si debería intentar hablar con él. Levi se levanta antes de terminarse todo lo de su plato y se va, solo y malhumorado. Ella siente algo de pena por él. Sin embargo, cuando regresa al flanco número uno, donde los del 104 también están levantándose, ve a Armin Arlert dirigiendo la mirada al lugar en el que Levi ha estado.

Y luce triste. Por un instante. Pero después vuelve a sonreír, para Jean y los demás.

Oh no. Esto tiene más vertientes de las que Hange esperaba.

¿Armin? _¿En serio?_ ¿Con Levi?

Hange se reúne con Levi por la tarde y el caporal no parece estar de mejor humor que en la mañana.

—Si no dejas de hacer corajes te vas a freír el hígado —le advierte ella—, y si quieres un consejo, creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están. Una cosa es que te veas joven y otra que lo seas realmente, déjame decirte.

Si las miradas mataran…

Levi frunce tanto el ceño que la acción parece requerir de un esfuerzo brutal. Hange hace una mueca con la boca.

—¿Quieres contarle algo a tu buena amiga Hange?

Levi bufa.

—Mejor desvístete —le dice. Hange levanta una ceja.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme algo bonito?

—Yo desde cuando te digo cosas bonitas.

Hange pone las manos en su cintura.

—No tengo ganas. Prefiero que hablemos de eso que te atormenta.

—No hay nada atormentándome —replica él. La negación de la mujer parece ponerle de aún peor humor y si Levi Ackerman simplemente pudiese dejar de existir en ese momento, probablemente elegiría hacerlo.

No lo entiende. No comprende por qué le afecta tanto. Es sólo Armin, nada más. Está bien que no haya logrado llevárselo a la cama, pero tampoco es como que no haya pasado _nada_ y lo que pasó debería ser suficiente para pasar de página.

Pero no puede. Lo piensa y lo piensa y lo piensa, y cada vez que recuerda su pequeña mano unida con la grande y tosca del de cara de caballo la sangre le hierve.

Celos, está muriéndose de celos y no puede negarlo. Y no sabe cómo quitarse esa sensación.

Tiene cosas mejores en las que estar pensando. Cosas vitales e importantes. Erwin, la misión, Eren, el Muro María, el futuro…

Y sólo piensa en Armin. Es en sus descansos de Armin cuando se da el tiempo de pensar en todo lo demás y no al revés. Duerme menos que de costumbre y sabe que ya le está afectando, porque la forma en la que reaccionó cuando Armin le dijo que prefería estar con otra persona es ridícula y vergonzosa. Quisiera ir y decirle a Armin que así no es él y que no sabe qué bicho le picó. Bueno, Armin probablemente _ya sabe_ que así no es él, pero le carcome el orgullo que le haya visto y escuchado comportarse de esa manera. Intenta olvidarlo. Intenta olvidar también la jaqueca que tiene desde hace días, quizá por la falta de sueño o por pensar demasiado, o por las dos cosas.

¿Por qué Armin ya no quiere estar con él?

 _"_ _Ni siquiera puedo llamarle por su nombre, ¿no le parece que el motivo es obvio?"_

No, no se lo parece. Qué tiene de importante llamarle por el nombre. Además, si quería hacerlo, pudo hacerlo desde un inicio por voluntad propia. No es como que Levi tenga que ordenárselo o darle permiso.

¿O sí?

¿Armin quería permiso? ¿Eso es todo?

Es estúpido. Es estúpido que termine las cosas con él sólo porque no puede llamarle por su nombre.

Mira a Hange, que se ha sentado y está mirándose un frasquito con hojas de té como analizando si prepararse uno o no.

—¿Es importante llamar a la gente por su primer nombre?

Ella le ve. Levanta una ceja.

—Bueno, conmigo todos lo hacen pero me da igual.

Levi suspira. Por supuesto. Qué clase de ayuda esperaba.

—Tal vez no estás haciéndome la pregunta correcta, Levi —dice. Él la mira y se lo piensa mejor.

—Si alguien te dice que el motivo por el que prefiere no tener nada que ver contigo está en el hecho de que no puede llamarte por tu primer nombre, ¿qué significa eso?

Hange le mira con atención, estudiándose la pregunta. Se toma unos momentos para contestar, durante los cuales vuelve a observar el frasquito de hojas té que ha levantado con los dedos.

—Falta de confianza, supongo.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Significa que esa persona no se siente cómoda contigo, o segura. Que te siente lejano —mueve los ojos para verle. Las irises de color ópalo están enfocadas en ella. Levi parece fastidiado con la respuesta.

—¿Y qué mierda tengo que hacer para que alguien se sienta cómodo conmigo? —inquiere. Zoe exhala larga y resignadamente.

—Bueno, tampoco es que tengas una personalidad muy encantadora, mi querido Levi. Quizá tengas que aceptar que no todas las personas pueden manejarte.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Terco. Es la primera vez que Hange le mira ser tan infantil.

—¿Y estás seguro de que eso es lo mejor para todas las partes involucradas?

Levi gruñe.

—¿Qué puede ofrecer un cadete de quince años con cara de estúpido que no pueda ofrecer yo?

—Una edad más aproximada, por ejemplo —comenta ella con tranquilidad. Y Levi le lanza una nueva mirada asesina—. Más delicadeza. Una vida menos rota. Gustos menos desviados. Menos trastornos emocionales y mentales.

—Ah, gracias, perfecto —lanza la mirada a otro lado, molesto—. Ahora resulta que soy un trastornado.

—Bueno —Hange le pone cara de que sí, pero qué se le va a hacer—, Levi, a mí no me importa, somos las dos piezas que se crearon sin rompecabezas, pero hay otras personas que sí tienen rompecabezas a los cuáles pertenecer y tú no puedes pretender insertarte en ellos.

Levi la mira. Odiando la analogía.

—¿Entonces estoy podrido y es mejor que me mantenga alejado de la canasta buena de manzanas para no infectarlas con mi mierda?

—Algo así, sí.

Levi se pregunta si no se supondría que hablar con ella tendría que hacerlo sentir mejor. Porque si era así, no está funcionando. En absoluto. En este momento detesta todo más que nunca. Pero principalmente se detesta a sí mismo.

Así que está tan jodido que no puede aspirar a estar con alguien como Armin. Así que es eso. Así que Armin ha elegido al chico bueno y feliz, al que no tiene una madre prostituta, un tío asesino, una niñez de mierda y un montón de sangre en las manos. A ese, al que dudó en matar y Armin tuvo que salvarle. Pero, entonces, ¿no fue Levi quien aminoró la culpa y dolor que Armin estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿No es Levi quien les ha salvado los traseros en miles de ocasiones? ¿No es él bueno para cuidar de la gente? ¿Qué eso no cuenta para nada?

Para todos es más fácil ver lo malo. Baja el rostro.

—Llévate el té si quieres —dice. Es su manera sutil de sacarla. Ella la capta y, sintiéndose un poco mal por él, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

El día de partir se acerca. Y el rumor de Kirschtein andando con Armin, tal como pasa con todos los rumores de ese tipo, ya se ha esparcido. Así que los dos no se molestan en disimularlo más, andan por ahí tomados de la mano y mirándose como dos tontos enamorados. Levi siente ganas de vomitar cada vez que los ve. Y ganas de golpear a Kirschtein por lucir tan imbécilmente feliz. Lo detesta, _lo detesta,_ y si pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara…

En vez de eso es un miserable que se revuelca en su soledad. No admite la compañía de nadie, apenas la de Erwin y sólo cuando es necesario. Erwin ha notado también que existe un problema pero, honestamente, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con ello.

La expedición al Muro María se acerca. A pasos agigantados. De un momento a otro estarán ahí afuera luchando por sus vidas y por las de todas las personas que viven en este mundo. No tienen tiempo ni energías suficientes para preocuparse con nimiedades como los sentimientos individuales de cada quien.

Bueno. Los únicos que parecen tenerlo son esos dos idiotas.

Levi se ha aguantado las ganas de ir a la habitación de Armin muchas veces. De hablarle cuando le ve, de acercarse. Y no sabe por qué. ¿Por orgullo? ¿Porque entiende que no está bien? ¿Porque no quiere volver a ser rechazado?

Rechazado. _Él._ No, qué tontería. Levi nunca le temería a una cosa tan ridícula como esa. Levi no se preocupa tanto por nadie como para que sus opiniones y acciones le afecten, con excepción quizá de Erwin.

Al carajo Armin. _AL CARAJO._

Pero no puede y un par de noches después, cuando han hecho una cena de celebración ante la inminente misión y Eren y Kirschtein han armado un espectáculo, y la chica papa perdió el control y _etcétera,_ cuando el trío de Shiganshina se separa de los demás y sale a tomar el aire después de cenar, Levi los sigue disimuladamente, entre sombras, y se oculta tras una pared para escucharles, sólo porque quiere oír a Armin, quiere saber lo que Armin piensa antes de irse, quiere saber…

—¡Vayamos a ver el mar!

Levi se lo imagina. Agua hasta donde los ojos alcancen a ver, llena de sal y con peces que sólo pueden vivir ahí. Agua de mar. Hasta el horizonte. El sol grande brillando en el cielo, del color del cabello de Armin. Las aguas azules y profundas, igual que sus ojos. Las nubes blancas, como su piel. Él también quiere ver el mar. Quiere verlo todos los días. Pero quizá no tiene derecho, porque cuando le escucha hablar así, como un niño que está lleno de ilusiones, se da cuenta de que él no tiene ninguna, se da cuenta de que lo que Hange le dijo es verdad, está muy podrido.

Y quizá así es mejor. Quizá está bien que Armin se aleje de él.

Que no le dé la oportunidad de arruinarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Tengo que decir que esa escena final siempre me gustó mucho. Tanto en el manga, como aquí x) gracias a **Fivaeko, Annvya, Ame, Kiupi, Miku, Aless, Dakiny, TheSlime, Queen** y al **Invitado** por sus reviews después de la última actualización *corazón* ¡me hacen muy feliz!_

 _Hoy publicaré doble capítulo :) para agradecer su paciencia._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	7. Libros Viejos e Infiernos

**LIBROS VIEJOS**

* * *

Mientras avanzan por el bosque por la noche, antes de que el sol salga, Levi percibe un hormigueo constante en la nunca y en los brazos, como si alguien no le quitara los ojos de encima. Alcanza a percibir cosas como esa, porque sus sentidos son afilados, quizá tenga algo que ver con el tipo de sangre que corre por sus venas. Más de una vez ha mirado por encima de su hombro, pero se topa con rostros oscuros y encapuchados, con lámparas de luz amarillenta y silencios. Levi devuelve la vista al frente.

—Ah.

—Cuidado, Armin.

Escucha los susurros. Pareciera ser que Armin no está prestando la suficiente atención a su entorno. Es la tercera vez que dirige mal a su caballo, o se golpea con algo, o pasa a tirar la lámpara que sostiene en la mano. Jean le vigila con paciencia.

Levi clava los ojos al frente. Sin voltearse, dice:

—Arlert, deja de jugar y concéntrate en el entorno. Es demasiado temprano para que cometas un error y termines convirtiéndote en comida de titán.

Hay un silencio profundo tras sus palabras. Como si cada persona que las ha escuchado sintiera la carga pesada que acarrean en ellas. Levi se siente expuesto, hace una mueca con los labios que nadie ve.

—Gracias, capitán.

 _Gracias._ Al tonto de Armin se le ocurre decir _gracias._ Levi podría bufar. Pudo decir "entendido". Pudo no decir nada. Pero entonces va y dice _gracias_ como si estuviera declarando abiertamente que el capitán Levi se preocupa por él y por eso es que le ha hecho esa advertencia disfrazada de regaño.

No le responde, claro está. Pero casi siente los nervios de Jean Kirschtein. Y los celos. Y la mirada de erupción volcánica que cae en su espalda.

El amanecer se va apareciendo cuando están a minutos de llegar a la pared. Levi tiene los sentidos concentrados, atentos, vigila con esmero todo lo que le rodea.

Vigila especialmente todo lo que rodea a Armin. Tiene una idea exacta de su situación. De en dónde está, en qué posición, haciendo qué, con quiénes cerca, con las armas puestas de qué forma. De sus rutas de escape y de posibles amenazas. Se siente imbécil.

No puede cuidar a Armin siempre. Empero, Mikasa estará con él y en ella puede confiar.

Y Kirschtein. Aunque preferiría que fuera de otra forma, la verdad es que Kirschtein también estará ahí, y el hecho de que tenga una supuesta relación con Armin indica que, seguramente, si le ve en peligro, hará hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Asume que por lo menos eso es bueno. Armin estará protegido desde muchos ángulos cuando él no esté. Tendrá que confiar en eso. Y en su inteligencia, en su prudencia. Levi se convence de que, para cuando regrese –si es que regresa, pero tiene una confianza alta en que así será–, Armin seguirá vivo. Ahí. Intacto. Seguirá siendo una posibilidad de este universo. Una vida.

Las vidas para él se descartan con velocidades enfermizas. Pero nunca temió tanto la posibilidad de perder a un simple soldado. Nunca. Nunca quiso voltearse hacia Erwin y decirle "yo me quedo aquí, porque tengo que asegurarme de que ese idiota no se muera. Porque todos los demás –excepto Mikasa y Hange y tú–, son idiotas y no puedo confiarles a ellos su vida".

Después de ascender por la pared, observan el horizonte. Abierto, lejano y amenazante. La ciudad en ruinas, olvidada en el tiempo. Grotesca. Armin está a algunos metros de él, contemplando también con Eren y Mikasa. Ha de sentirse extraño regresar aquí, piensa, después de todo ese tiempo y viendo todo lo que quedó detrás.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Es hora de empezar. Porque, si todo sale bien, los que vayan a regresar a casa regresarán hoy mismo.

No puede evitar lanzar una mirada disimulada hacia donde está Armin, quien ahora explora una mancha a lo lejos sobre el suelo.

Si Armin va a regresar a casa, lo hará hoy mismo. Vivo e intacto.

O no.

Se separan en grupos. Él va con Eren y Mikasa a sellar el primer agujero en las paredes. El sol ilumina amplio y no divisan a un solo enemigo en la distancia. Levi no puede evitarlo. Mira repetidamente hacia atrás, para ubicar a Armin y saber lo que está haciendo. Es un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que todos están usando capuchas, pero Levi se sabe su estatura de memoria, se sabe cómo camina y cómo se mueve cuando usa el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. No es que Armin sea especial en ese sentido, Levi puede ubicar a cualquiera de sus subordinados con facilidad prestando atención a esa clase de detalles. Pero el día de hoy le es muy útil para saber qué hace el joven rubio. Le ve descender por la pared. Llega hasta el suelo y parece encontrar algo mientras Eren se lastima para convertirse en titán.

La pared está sellada. Eren está cansado. Mikasa le coloca su capa, porque él ha perdido la suya en el proceso de titanización. Armin ha vuelto a ascender por el muro. Se comunica con Erwin.

El tiempo pasa y repentinamente Erwin da la orden de retroceder.

—Parece que Armin ha descubierto algo —dice Eren y Levi le mira antes de dirigir los ojos ópalo al rubio, que está balanceándose a un lado del muro.

Lo siguiente ocurre en una milésima de segundo.

Armin se detiene cuando la persona que está escalando junto a él declara que acaba de localizar un punto hueco. Apenas tiene tiempo de dirigir el rostro al soldado, cuando ve a la pared abrirse como si tuviera vida propia. La piedra se hace a un lado y el que aparece es Reiner. La sangre cae con abundancia, el soldado emite un gemido lastimero y de muerte y cae hacia su fin. Reiner ha salido por completo y sus ojos ubican rápidamente al siguiente objetivo más cercano.

Que es Armin. Armin, quieto, sabiendo que no es competencia para la fuerza y habilidad de Reiner. Aferra de todas formas sus cuchillas porque va a defenderse, pase lo que pase tiene que defenderse, aunque todos lo sepan, aunque todos vean pasar frente a sus ojos la escena de Armin siendo derrotado en un segundo por Reiner, cayendo por el muro igual que el soldado anterior, ¿por qué él sería tan especial como para no morir hoy?

Jean exclama su nombre. Mikasa y Eren están estáticos. Nadie puede moverse con la suficiente velocidad, es casi medio muro, medio muro el que tiene que atravesarse antes de llegar hasta ellos y poder hacer algo.

El viento es cortado. Cortado por dos cuchillas y por un cuerpo afilado que desciende a la velocidad del trueno. Levi se convierte en un borrón de ser humano, una presencia que desciende como cascada hacia el vacío. Armin solo tiene tiempo de parpadear una vez antes de que el trueno de Levi se estrelle contra el cuerpo de Reiner, cortándolo y golpeándolo con las piernas. Alejándolo, deshaciéndose del peligro inminente para Armin.

El joven estratega no sabe. No lo sabe. Cómo Levi llegó a tiempo. Tiene que ser que reaccionó a una velocidad sobrehumana. Que se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana. Que se convirtió por unos segundos en un dios con la capacidad de hacer cosas imposibles. Y le ha salvado. Armin quiere detenerle, para que no se aleje más, para que no luche más con Reiner, ni con nadie, porque algo puede ocurrirle y…

—¡Capitán!

Levi maldice. No ha destruido a su objetivo y maldice una vez en voz alta y mil veces en su cabeza.

No ha matado al hombre que intentó amenazar la seguridad de Armin. Qué clase de mierda es esta. Aprieta los dientes y las manos. Y Reiner se convierte en titán.

Erwin da una orden pero pierde el sentido. Repentinamente ha aparecido una muralla de titanes del otro lado, liderada por una bestia colosal cubierta de pelo chocolate.

—Armin —dice Levi, acercándose a él sobre el muro. Armin le mira con esos ojos azules enormes, se observan por un momento y el capitán le toma de la muñeca—. Vamos.

Ascienden juntos. Llegan a lado de sus compañeros y lo primero que hacen es mirar al gigantesco monstruo que les amenaza. Erwin está analizando la situación. Eren quiere actuar. Hange habla con prudencia. Levi y Armin están lado a lado y el capitán no le ha soltado de la muñeca.

Ni Armin ha intentado alejarse del contacto.

Levi le masajea con el pulgar. Armin se estremece. Están aquí sobre los muros, mirando hacia la destrucción inminente del mundo, el sol apenas empezando a elevarse desde su cama en el horizonte y los nervios de cada una de las personas que conocen a flor de piel, gritando en silencio.

Pero Armin se siente a salvo. Mientras la mano de Levi le sostiene, se siente a salvo. Mientras Levi esté así de cerca, se siente a salvo.

¿Quién puede contra Levi Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

Armin voltea a verle. Mira después la situación, metiéndola en su cabeza en caso de que se le ocurran posibles planes o ideas. Pero también se mete a la cabeza la imagen de Levi Ackerman observando el horizonte a su lado, con su pulgar moviéndose suave sobre la tela que cubre su muñeca. En este momento no es capaz de pensar en Jean y en cualquier cosa parecida a la infidelidad. En este momento no quiere alejarse del hombre a su lado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Vas a decir algo por fin? —espeta Levi con tono desagradable—, debí haber desayunado antes.

Armin no puede evitar sonreír. No puede evitar admirar su nivel de seguridad, su tranquilidad aún en la situación presente.

Si Levi está aquí, nada puede salir mal.

Erwin no tarda en dar su orden. Pero antes de que Armin y Levi puedan seguirla, él los detiene.

Armin aleja su brazo instintivamente de Levi, pensando que lo han visto, pensando que aún bajo estas circunstancias tiene que ocultarlo. Levi le deja.

Las palabras siguientes de Erwin se introducen al cerebro de Armin. El comandante quiere que Levi se encargue del titán bestia.

Intenta no protestar. Intenta no decir nada, no mostrar en su rostro que la idea le asquea y le aterra.

¿Por qué tiene que ser Levi? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien se enfrente solo a ese demonio?

Levi no parece preocupado, en absoluto. Sino todo lo contrario. No voltea siquiera a ver a Armin cuando se va. Y Armin, por otro lado, intenta no verle partir.

—Armin.

Minutos después, Armin ve a Eren en forma de titán alejarse corriendo, tras haberles informado a todos de los planes de Erwin. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, y ahora hay un muro entero que le separa de Levi y no le permitirá saber lo que ocurre con él.

Intenta no pensarlo, porque la situación es urgente y peligrosa y es para lo que llevan meses preparándose. Porque sus amigos le necesitan, sus superiores le necesitan, y la humanidad entera le necesita. Sus sentidos tienen que estar enfocados, sus emociones aplacadas y tranquilas. Tiene que confiar en que, cuando el momento llegue, Levi regresará sobre ese muro, intacto. Tiene que confiar en que, con suerte, él estará ahí para verlo.

Eren se enfrenta a Reiner, quien no representa mucho problema para él. Porque Eren ha estado entrenando. Porque están preparados. Porque no vinieron aquí a jugar, y nadie, _nadie_ está tomándose a la ligera el destino de la humanidad.

Cuando matan a Reiner –o creen que le han matado–, Armin intenta mantener la calma. Porque Connie y Sasha lloran, y Jean intenta hacerse el fuerte, así que Armin tiene que ser fuerte también. Tienen que haber piedras inamovibles sobre las que los demás puedan sostenerse, y por una vez le gustaría a él ser esa piedra, aunque siempre falle, aunque sea demasiado débil, aunque todo.

Del otro lado de la pared, Levi mira con impotencia al barril que el titán bestia arroja, conteniendo a Bertholdt en su interior. Le mira y sigue su trayectoria, con una sensación efervescente dentro.

Quisiera detenerlo. Quisiera darse la vuelta y volver, asegurarse de que Armin no esté justo donde ese barril va a caer.

Pero él tiene una tarea y no puede abandonarla, porque la propia supervivencia de Armin y de millones de personas más depende de ello, de que él cumpla con su deber. Enfoca al titán bestia con los ojos de ópalo y su mente gira vertiginosamente, pensando en cómo va a matarlo, pensando en cómo van a salir de aquí.

Los planes se desmoronan uno por uno. Los ataques de los titanes no tienen misericordia y Levi observa a los soldados morir uno tras otro sin descanso, sin fin, la sangre y las diversas partes humanas volando por todas partes.

Esto es un infierno. Y Levi está acostumbrado a él, pero… hoy, hoy el infierno parece más voraz e iracundo que nunca. Hoy parece que no quiere darle a la humanidad el lujo de dejar nada intacto. Todo desaparece, poco a poco, todo cae.

La explosión al otro lado, señalizando al titán colosal, ruge por todas partes. Ruge en el interior de Levi. Hay una parte de él que está pensando en perder la esperanza. Está convencido de que tendrá que dejar a todos ir.

No van a logarlo. El destino está enfurecido con él y con todos. Quizá nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Pero él seguirá luchando, seguirá luchando mientras piensa en lo que tiene que proteger, así no quede nada realmente, así Armin yazca ahora muerto y en pedazos en alguna de las calles de la vieja ciudad, en silencio, con la cara contraída de horror –si es que aún tiene alguna cara–, y desaparecido para siempre.

Aunque sólo sea el cadáver de Armin lo que le queda por proteger, lo hará igual.

Cabalgan hacia la muerte. Erwin va a morirse. Y quizá él también.

Hoy el destino no estuvo de su lado, pero, ¿cuándo es que lo ha estado?

El mundo es muy cruel.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Bueno, espero que todos estén al día con el manga/anime, porque, como pueden ver este capítulo fue básicamente una recreación de escenas reales del manga, sólo que con las emociones de estos dos de por medio :) les agradezco mucho por leer. ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!_


End file.
